


jealous

by cookie_little_monster



Series: jealous [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Homophobia, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Underage Drinking, chenle y jisung son mejores amigos, johhny aparece, mark es luchador, pero es un idiota, renjun/jaemin/jeno es una pareja real, y la adoro, y puede que algo mas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Puede, solo puede, que Mark esté algo más celoso de lo que quiere admitir.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: jealous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211189
Kudos: 4





	1. capítulo 1: grumpy beginnings

\- Mark, estamos en público - Donghyuck le pegó un pellizco a su novio para que parase.

\- ¿Y no te pone eso? - el pelinegro siguió besando su cuello moviéndose en su sitio para pegarse más al castaño.

Donghyuck gimió pero lo ocultó con una tos cuando vio algunas personas girándose a mirarlo.

\- Vamos a una habitación - pidió el castaño cuando notó una mano entrando en sus calzoncillos.

\- Vamos a bailar - saltó entonces mark, levantándose y tirando consigo de su novio.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, el pelinegro se pegó al contrario de modo que no había aire que pasara entre ellos. Las manos del mayor se dirigieron a la cintura del castaño, bajando lentamente hasta agarrarlo de las nalgas con fuerza.

\- Mark - lo regañó el castaño no más alto que un susurro.

\- Si eres capaz de quedarte callado, nadie tiene por qué enterarse - le dijo mientras metía una mano en la ropa interior del castaño.

Donghyuck apoyó la frente en el hombro de su novio, mordiendo su camiseta para amortiguar su segundo gemido.

\- Necesito más - pidió el castaño cuando notó un dedo rondando su agujero -, por favor - pidió en un hilo de voz.

\- Así que ahora quieres - rió de forma suave.

Donghyuck gimió cuando notó un dedo entrar en su agujero y rozar su próstata.

\- Esto es por Taeil, ¿verdad? - preguntó el castaño dejando besos húmedos por el cuello contrario.

\- Taeil no tiene poder sobre mí - gruñó Mark, separándose ligeramente de su novio.

Cuando Donghyuck lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros, Mark se sintió realmente enfadado así que se separó del castaño y salió de la casa con un "me voy a fumar".

El castaño suspiró, siempre era igual cuando mencionaba a su ex novio, daba igual cuántas veces le asegurase al pelinegro que lo quería este seguía siendo muy inseguro ante la mención de Taeil. 

Hyuck salió de la casa en busca de su novio. No le hizo falta buscar mucho ya que este tenía un escondite en casa de Jaemin para cuando se enfadaba y necesitaba tiempo a solas. Atravesó el mar de gente que rodeaba la casa del pelirrosa para dirigirse a la parte de atrás donde un pequeño muro de piedra lo esperaba.

\- Nos conocimos aquí - dijo tranquilo el castaño cuando se sentó en el césped, Mark a un metro de él.

\- Me acuerdo, eras un creído por ese entonces - el pelinegro no abrió los ojos, siguió sentado con la cabeza reposando en el muro a su espalda y dando caladas al cigarro cada poco tiempo.

\- No era un creído - se quejó Donghyuck.

\- Creías que todo el mundo estaba a tus pies, un principito - rodó la cabeza sobre sus hombros para poder mirarlo de lado.

\- Y tú tan malote, haciendo como que nadie te importaba.

\- Eso no es verdad, me importaba la gente - Mark frunció el ceño.

\- Es lo que parecía, hasta esa fiesta nunca te había visto hablarle a nadie. Y eso que te tenía echado el ojo.

\- ¿Me espiabas? - preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

\- No lo digas así, no te espiaba. Simplemente que de vez en cuando te echaba un ojo, es decir, no estás nada mal - le guiñó un ojo, sacándole una sonrisa a su novio.

\- ¿Así que me tenías echado el ojo? - Mark se acercó hasta poder besar al castaño con cariño.

Una de sus manos acunaba su mejilla y la otra lo sostenía por la cadera.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te hablé esa noche? Era mi única oportunidad para conseguir el número del chico misterioso.

\- Que suerte entonces que el pollito fuera tan ingenuo.

\- Que suerte.

[...]

Meses antes.

\- Jaemin, ¿cómo demonios consigues siempre que venga tanta gente a estas malditas fiestas? - habló el castaño por encima de la música.

\- Tú solo disfruta, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo - le gritó de vuelta el pelirrosa.

Donghyuck bufó molesto. Ni cinco horas antes le había escrito a su amigo para hacerle saber que su relación con Taeil había terminado, una relación que llevaba haciéndolo infeliz más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, y la única respuesta de Jaemin había sido que fuera esa noche a su casa. Esperaba una noche de películas tristes, llorar, comida y ataques de rabia pero no las decenas de personas que habían llenado el salón de su mejor amigo.

Se escabulló del pelotón de gente bailando en lo que solía ser el salón para ir a buscar algo de beber a la cocina. Con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, decidió salir al patio para que le diera un poco el aire.

Se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, a la piscina que nadie estaba usando por el frío que hacía en pleno enero. Se dejó caer en el pequeño muro de piedra, bebiendo mientras miraba a nada en concreto.

\- ¿Puedo? - escuchó entonces, una vocecita haciéndose hueco entre la noche.

El castaño levantó la vista para ver quién le había hablado pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era para él y que no estaba solo.

\- No sé, ¿puedes? - una voz ronca respondió.

Donghyuck se levantó para buscar a quién estaba hablando. Al otro lado del muro, a pocos metros de él, dos jóvenes estaban sentados, sus espaldas apoyadas en la piedra. El visiblemente mayor sostenía un cigarro que el menor miraba con curiosidad. Decidió sentarse allí, la pareja no parecía haberlo visto.

\- Mis amigos fuman y quiero probarlo - admitió en un susurro el menor.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - preguntó el mayor en otro susurro ronco.

\- Quince.

El mayor negó con la cabeza de forma suave.

\- Eres muy pequeño para esta mierda. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? - preguntó en tono protector.

\- Están dentro bebiendo.

El mayor se pasó una mano por la cara cara cansado.

\- Vale, quiero que entres y buscas a alguien. Se llama Chenle y tiene el pelo naranja, lo vas a reconocer al instante.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso el menor.

\- Ve - le repitió el mayor.

Una vez que el menor se hubo ido, el castaño vio como el mayor siguió fumando mientras se quejaba por lo bajo de los irresponsables amigos del niño.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para estar fumando? - se decidió a hablar, encantado cuando el contrario saltó ligeramente en su sitio del susto.

\- ¿No lo eres tú para estar bebiendo? - respondió señalando su botellín de cerveza con la barbilla.

\- No creo que seas mucho más mayor que yo, así que dime, ¿lo soy?

El pelinegro rió y apuntó un hueco a su lado.

\- Anda, únete a mí, ilegal - le indicó con aún sonriendo.

Donghyuck se levantó de su sitio para sentarse junto al pelinegro. Ambos disfrutaban del silencio, el pelinegro fumaba con parsimonia y el castaño bebía de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - preguntó el pelinegro girando la cabeza para mirarlo -. Para no sentirme demasiado mal por verte beber.

\- El preocupado debería ser yo - se reajustó en el sitio y dejó la botella a un lado -, fumas mucho más rápido de lo que yo bebo.

\- Tengo diecisiete - admitió el pelinegro después de un segundo de silencio -. Y creo que no me he presentado, soy Mark - tendió una mano de forma conciliadora.

\- Soy Donghyuck - aceptó la mano con una sonrisa -, y tengo dieciséis.

\- Bueno, podría ser peor - suspiró Mark lanzando la colilla consumida a la nada -. ¿Y qué haces aquí en vez de estar disfrutando de la fiesta?

Dongyuck suspiró y bebió de la botella hasta casi terminarla.

\- En verdad esta fiesta es para mí.

\- ¿Para ti?

\- He cortado con mi novio y vine a casa del idiota de Jaemin a llorarlo y mira con lo que me encuentro - señaló a la nada refiriéndose a la gente.

\- Si quieres - empezó lentamente el pelinegro - puedes llorarme a mí. Es decir, si quieres - hubo un silencio que rozaba lo incómodo -. Creo que deberíamos ir a por algo de beber.

Mark se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del pantalón, con una sonrisa le tendió una mano a Donghyuck para ayudarlo a levantarse. El castaño la aceptó.

\- Sí que me vendría bien otra bebida - murmuró, cogiendo la botella para llevarla dentro.

Mientras andaban hacia la casa se sumieron en su silencio cómodo, caminando lado a lado hasta estar frente a la puerta que dejaba ver la casa a rebosar de gente.

\- ¿Quieres que entre yo? - preguntó Mark cuando vio la cara descompuesta del castaño al ver tanta gente.

\- No es la gente, son ellos - señaló con la mano con la que tenía la botella a un grupo de chicos que bailaban subidos a los sofás del salón.

\- Los conozco, son unos idiotas.

\- Son los mejores amigos de mi ex novio, así que es probable que esté por aquí - admitió incómodo.

Mark le cogió la mano sin pensarlo.

\- Vamos a conseguir esa bebida - le dijo muy seguro -, sin que te vean.

Tiró de él para entrar en la casa, esquivando a la gente que se ponía en medio. Mark era ágil, arrastrándolo hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, sacó dos vasos de uno de los muebles y cogió una botella transparente de la encimera.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el castaño mientras veía al mayor servir dos chupitos.

\- Tequila. Si el idiota de tu ex está aquí, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pasartelo bien y con una cerveza eso no va a pasar - le tendió un vaso y cogió él el otro -. A la de tres. Tres.

El tequila quemaba al bajar por la garganta, creando una extraña sensación de calidez en su estómago.

\- Otro - pidió el castaño cuando se lo hubo tragado.

Al quinto chupito, ambos se notaban más sueltos pero aún no se notaban borrachos.

\- Vamos fuera, aquí hay mucho ruido - pidió el pelinegro.

El castaño asintió y esta vez fue él el que cogió de la mano a Mark. Empezaron a atravesar la gente para llegar hasta la puerta pero a medio camino Donghyuck tiró ligeramente de la mano del pelinegro para que le prestara atención.

\- Creo que me han visto - le dijo al oído cuando este se giró a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - le preguntó en tono suave.

\- No lo sé - admitió -, quiero pegarles un puñetazo, destrozarlos. Es lo que ellos harían si me vieran en una fiesta.

\- ¿Te pegaba? - preguntó en un susurro el pelinegro.

\- Son unos trozos de mierda posesivos y celosos pero nunca se atrevieron a ponerme la mano encima. Y ahora vienen hacia aquí, joder - murmuró -. Vámonos.

\- ¿Te fías de mí?

\- Sí - Donghyuck se sorprendió a sí mismo con su respuesta.

Donghyuck se acercó más a él, una de las manos del pelinegro subiendo hasta su cuello para acercar su cabeza y conectar sus labios. Se movían con tranquilidad, disfrutando del momento. Mark pasó la lengua por su labio interior pidiéndole permiso. Mientras la lengua del pelinegro entraba en su boca, la mano del pelinegro soltándose de la del castaño para acoplarse a su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos.

Mark se apartó ligeramente, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior antes de dejarlo ir completamente.

\- Vámonos - le susurró, aún contra sus labios.

La mano que estaba en su cadera pasó a rodearla y tirar de él fuera de la casa. Casi habían conseguido salir cuando un grito hizo que se volvieran.

\- ¡Hyuck! ¡Cabrón!

Ambos se giraron a ver quién era, topándose con una cabellera pelirrosa bajando las escaleras de la casa con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Mark, aún cogiendo de la cintura al castaño.

\- Este es el idiota de Jaemin.

\- Eres un zorro - siguió Jaemin a voz de grito, consiguiendo que varias personas se giraran a mirarlo -, te dejo una hora solo y ya has ligado.

\- Lo han escuchado - murmuró entre dientes el castaño.

En efecto, los amigos del ex de Donghyuck habían dejado de bailar y volvían a ponerle atención a la pareja,

\- Nana, vas borracho - le dijo el castaño cuando el pelirrosa llegó hasta ellos tropezando un par de veces en el proceso.

\- Sigo viendo que no estás solo - Jaemin tenía una sonrisa vaga en la cara que parecía no borrarse.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera rectificarlo, Mark se le adelantó.

\- Soy Mark, soy el novio de Hyuck - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y te quejabas por no estar la tarde llorando por Taeil - habló Jaemin poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño.

\- Nana - Donghyuck suspiró -, no he bebido lo suficiente para esto.

\- Te espero fuera, tengo una cosa que hacer - Mark dejó un beso en su mejilla para salir por la puerta y dejarlo a solas con Jaemin.

\- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? - Jaemin siguió bromeando.

\- He visto a Johnny y Doyoung aquí, juraría que hasta Taeil está aquí - dijo muy serio.

Jaemin dejó caer la sonrisa.

\- Son gilipollas, si me los encuentros les voy a patear el culo hasta echarlos de mi casa - dijo muy serio, su lengua lenta por el alcohol.

\- Ya, bueno, creo que voy fuera, no quiero cruzármelos. Ya me han visto pero no quiero hablar con ellos - trató de sonreír pero fallando.

\- Disfruta de tu novio - le gritó mientras salía por la puerta.

Donghyuck no quería corregir a Jaemin, si lo hacía es probable que los amigos de Taeil lo escucharan. Aunque puede que en el fondo es porque quería creérselo, creerse que de alguna manera Mark era algo más que un beso en una fiesta. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer pero podía ser una excusa para escapar de esa situación.

\- Hyuck - escuchó a lo lejos.

La figura de Mark se divisaba en el jardín de Jaemin, el pelinegro estaba apoyado en la valla que delimitaba el jardín de Jaemin, a su lado dos niños lo observaban curioso.  
Se acercó con tranquilidad, reconociendo al niño que antes le había pedido fumar a Mark y a otro joven de más o menos la misma edad.

\- ¿Te ha molestado mucho Jaemin? - le preguntó con genuina curiosidad mientras sacaba un paquete que desenvolvió con cuidado.

\- Le he dicho que esos idiotas estaban aquí y me ha dicho que si los veía los iba a echar a patadas - le dijo sin ganas, demasiado concentrado en ver cómo el pelinegro se liaba un cigarro.

Mark asintió para hacerle entender que lo había escuchado y se colocó una boquilla tras la oreja. Con una mano sujetaba el papel de fumar y el paquete de tabaco, con la otra cogió un puñadito de tabaco y lo colocó en el papel, aplanándolo con los pulgares. Le tiró el paquete de tabaco a Chenle que lo cogió al vuelo. Con cuidado, colocó la boquilla y cerró el cigarro con facilidad.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes pero estos son Chenle - señaló al de pelo naranja - y este es Jisung - señaló al que le había pedido tabaco anteriormente -. Chicos, este es Hyuck - lo presentó con una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó Chenle en tono burlón.

\- Sí - dijo sin dudas Mark sacando un mechero y encendiéndose el cigarro.

El siguiente par de horas pasando tranquilas, nadie hizo más preguntas sobre ellos dos, ni siquiera Donghyuck. Chenle tenía una sonrisa muy contagiosa que lo hacía todo mucho más gracioso y Jisung tenía grandes anécdotas pese a ser tan joven.

El reloj hacía poco que había pasado las doce cuando los dos más jóvenes se despidieron de ellos para irse a casa.

\- ¿Ya se os ha pasado la hora de ir a la camita? - bromeó Hyuck mientras hacía como que se secaba una lágrima.

\- La verdad es que sí - dijo Jisung, siendo empujado por Chenle fuera de la casa porque se les estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

\- Bebés - les gritó Mark cuando ya estaban a varios metros.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas ya? - exclamó Donghyuck al ver cómo Mark pisaba una colilla para terminar de apagarla.

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- Esta noche.

\- Pues como siete, pero de normal ya llevaría quince así que no te escandalices.

\- Vamos a hacer que dejes esa mierda - cuando el pelinegro lo miró extraño se lo aclaró - : chupitos.

\- Me encantan los chupitos - admitió con un puchero.

Se levantaron del césped donde se habían acomodado hace rato y se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa. Las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco dentro, la música estaba lo suficientemente baja para que se pudieran escuchar unos a otros al hablar sin necesidad de gritar. Como una docena de personas habían caído ya sea en el sofá o en sus propias casas, haciendo más fácil andar de un sitio a otro, por lo que no hacía falta que se cogieran de las manos para no perderse entre la multitud pero aún así lo hicieron.

A la cocina sí que parecía haberle pasado factura el paso del tiempo: no había vaso ni botella en su sitio, manchas sospechosas cubrían una esquina y lo que parecían restos de cristales rotos reposaban encima del cubo de basura.

Entre el caos, sin embargo, divisaron un par de botellas a las que aún le quedaban la mitad.

\- Tequila y vodka - leyó Hyuck en voz alta mientras Mark buscaba vasos limpios.

\- Esta es la nuestra - el pelinegro fue colocando en fila una hilera de vasos de chupito que encontró en un cajón escondidos.

El castaño sirvió la mitad de los vasos con tequila y la otra mitad con vodka.

\- ¡Espera! - lo paró antes de que el mayor empezara a beber -. Acabo de tener la mejor idea del mundo.

Rebuscó entre los cajones hasta sacar una pequeña caja de madera.

\- Una caja. No estoy bebiendo chupitos por una caja.

\- Por una caja de dados. Bebemos lo que salga y si sale un seis, puedes exigir un reto - sacó un dado para cada uno -. Vas primero.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó el pelinegro al ver un cuatro.

Se tragó los dos primeros chupitos como si fueran agua pero los dos siguientes le sacaron una mueca.

Un par de rondas después ambos estaban mucho más relajados y al punto de achispados hasta que empezó el desastre.

\- Seis, ¿qué reto propones? - preguntó el castaño mientras mordía una manzana que había robado hacía rato.

\- Body shots - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El castaño rió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, su pelo cayendo hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Qué propones? - preguntó, la sonrisa no saliendo de su cara.

\- Túmbate en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso el castaño, pensando que había escuchado mal.

\- Túmbate - le dijo lentamente acercándose a él - en la mesa.

Se acercó hasta el castaño hasta estar frente a él, colocó las manos en sus caderas y lo cogió hasta sentarlo en la encimera que tenía detrás.

\- Estás muy cerca - el castaño tragó saliva inquieto.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

\- Puede - susurró contra sus labios, tentando el terreno.

Mark lo empujó por los hombros hasta tumbarlo en la encimera, sus ojos recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo.

\- La camiseta - esta vez el castaño no protestó y se la quitó, volviendo a tumbarse al instante -. Te dejo elegir la bebida.

\- Que dulce de tu parte - bromeó, la risa se le cortó al notar una mano acariciando su cintura -. Vodka - dijo sin aliento.

El pelinegro cogió la botella, ignoró la mirada curiosa del castaño y destapó el vodka.

\- Creo que se me olvidó decirte que lo vamos a hacer sin vaso.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, dejó caer un chorreón de vodka en el ombligo contrario, creándole un escalofrío. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en su estómago antes de pasar la lengua por su ombligo del castaño y tragarse el vodka.

\- Creo que me toca tirar - Donghyuck se inclinó y trató de seguir para que no se notara el sonrojo que lo cubría.

\- No he terminado, son tres chupitos. Pero tranquilo, esta vez será menos escandaloso - con una mano acunó su mejilla, sujetando parte de su pelo entre los dedos, para inclinar su cabez ay dejar expuesto el cuello del menor.

Volvió a coger la botella y sirvió un chupito en la clavícula del castaño. Como la otra vez, dejó un beso antes de tomarse el alcohol, solo que puede que esta vez se entreteniera más. Fue dejando besos de mariposa por todo el cuello contrario, permitiéndose dejar un par de mordiscos aquí y allá hasta subir y poder besarlo con suavidad.

Donghyuck pasó las manos por el cuello del mayor para acercarlo a sí, una de sus piernas rodeando su cintura. Mark lo cogió por la cintura, una de sus manos haciendo círculos con los pulgares, disfrutando de su piel descubierta.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió pero ninguno de ellos lo notó, demasiados ocupados en otras cosas. Mark alejaba la mano de la cadera del castaño y la dirigía al interior del pantalón contrario cuando un carraspeo hizo que se separaran.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto? - preguntó enfadado el chico que acababa de entrar.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Mark mirándolo mal por haberlos interrumpido.

\- Soy Taeil - el recién llegado se presentó, aún furioso.

\- Espera, ¿ese Taeil? - Mark intentó aguantarse la risa, la situación no podía ser más cómica.

\- Creo que sí - Taeil le sonrió irónico -. Donghyuck, ¿me vas a explicar qué es esto?

\- Bueno, esto es Mark y es mi novio. Así que, si te puedes ir para que sigamos besándonos, estaría bien o puedes quedarte y verlo, lo que te haga más feliz - movió una de sus manos aún alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para pasarla por su pelo, disfrutando cuando Mark se inclinó para que lo siguiese acariciando

\- No te puedo creer, eres tan... - se quedó sin palabras de la rabia, se giró maldiciendo en voz baja y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, la mano de Donghyuck aún acariciando el pelo del mayor.

\- Creo que se ha enfadado - dijo Mark acercándose hasta esconderse en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos.

\- Está celoso - inclinó la cabeza para darle más acceso - y sinceramente, me da igual.

Mark mordió su cuello, una marca sería visible al día siguiente, siguió subiendo la hilera de besos hasta morder ligeramente su lóbulo.

\- Con que tu novio - dijo en tono burlón -. Me siento halagado.

\- Fuiste tú el que dijo que éramos novios - tiró de su pelo para separarlo de su cuello y besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

\- No recuerdo nada de eso - se hizo el tonto.

\- ¿De qué no te acuerdas? ¿Cuando se lo dijiste a Jaemin o cuando se lo dijiste a Chenle y Jisung?

\- Vaya, sí que lo digo a menudo. Puede que sea verdad y todo a estas alturas - siguió bromeando el pelinegro mientras dejaba besos en su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios.

\- Puede - se separó cuando Mark fue a besarlo de nuevo -. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que irme a casa.

Mark frunció el ceño confuso.

\- ¿A casa?

\- A casa, ya es tarde y me deben estar esperando - se bajó de la encimera y se puso la camiseta -. Aunque creo que hoy ha sido un éxito, he escuchado que tengo novio.

Mark lo miró con ojos de cachorro, esperando que no se fuera.

\- Quédate conmigo - pidió cogiéndolo de las caderas.

Donghyuck dejó un beso en la mejilla y salió de su agarre, desapareciendo de la cocina en cuestión de segundos.

Mark dejó caer la cabeza contra la encimera sin fuerza y la golpeó un par de veces.

\- Idiota - se susurró a sí mismo.

[...]

\- Hyuck, hay alguien en la puerta preguntando por tí - le dijo su madre a la mañana siguiente.

El castaño asintió confuso y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Wow - dijo el castaño al ver a Mark.

\- Y eso que aún no te he enseñado lo que traigo.

\- Sorpréndeme.

El pelinegro sacó la mano que tenía escondida tras la espalda, dejando ver una botella de vodka.

\- Me debes uno.

El castaño rió gratamente sorprendido.

\- Creo que antes debería preguntar cómo sabes dónde vivo.

\- Jaemin estaba extrañamente dispuesto a ayudar al "nuevo y mejor novio de mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial".

\- Clásico Jaemin - miró al pelinegro de arriba a abajo -. ¿Entonces, debería dejar pasar a mi "nuevo y mejor novio"? Porque no recuerdo que nadie me pidiera salir.

\- Es una suerte entonces que haya venido a por una cita.

\- Sí que es una suerte.


	2. capítulo 2: let's have some fun

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó su madre una vez que entró de vuelta en la casa.

\- Es un amigo - habló Donghyuck.

\- Soy su novio - habló por encima Mark.

\- ¿Perdón? - la cabeza de la madre de Donghyuck apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

\- No le hagas caso, solo está bromeando - sonrió incómodo el castaño mientras empujaba al pelinegro escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

\- ¡Ey! - se quejó Mark cuando el castaño cerró la puerta detrás suya - ¿A qué ha venido eso? Creí que habíamos dicho que... - Hyuck le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- En mi casa no, delante de mis padres no - dijo en un susurro -. Si se enteran de esto, me echan de la casa. Ahora, vas a hablar pero no puedes gritar ni hablar muy alto o nos escucharán.

Mark asintió y, lentamente, el castaño retiró la mano. Mark se acercó a él para besarlo con suavidad, lamiendo su labio inferior antes de separarse.

\- Mi último chupito - dijo aún contra sus labios.

Donghyuck tiró de él para tirarlo en la cama y subirse encima suya, pasando una pierna por sus caderas para estar sentado encima suya.

\- Venir aquí ha sido un error - el castaño empezó a besar su cuello, sus manos vagando por el pelo del mayor. Después de un segundo, bajó una mano hasta sus abdominales y tiró de su camiseta hasta quitársela y poder acariciar su pecho con tranquilidad, subiendo de nuevo hasta sujetarlo por los hombros.

\- Pues se siente bien para ser un error - Mark le dijo para luego cogerlo de las caderas y los giró sobre la cama, dejando al menor debajo suya -. Y esto es más cómodo que la encimera.

\- No voy a dejar que tomes el control, no de nuevo - Donghyuck bajó una mano por el pecho del pelinegro para arañar sus abdominales -. Eres mío - se inclinó para poder besarlo con fuerza, metiendo la lengua en su boca para empezar una lucha.

Un minuto después, el castaño se separó con una sonrisa suficiente. Mark dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, su respiración ligeramente agitada.

\- Por favor - pidió no más alto que un susurro -, por favor, dime que has aceptado de verdad.

Donghyuck le acarició la nuca hasta llegar a su espalda, dejando caricias suaves.

\- Solo si lo has propuesto de verdad.

Mark levantó la cabeza de golpe, una mirada profunda tocando el alma del castaño.

\- El viernes - le dijo muy serio -. El viernes te llevo a cenar.

El castaño puchereó cuando el mayor se levantó de la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

\- Ven aquí - pidió el castaño haciéndole gestos con las manos para que lo cogiera.

\- No - el pelinegro lo señaló con el ceño fruncido -. No me fío de ti... de mí en esa cama - rectificó cuando el castaño lo miró incrédulo.

\- Vamos - se sentó en el borde de la cama, las piernas abiertas y las manos entre ellas para balancearse ligeramente con una sonrisa de medio lado -, ¿qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?

\- Al revés, ocurrirán cosas maravillosas - un escalofrío recorrió al menor - pero no aquí, no así - avanzó hasta la cama y se inclinó para poder susurrar en el oído contrario -. Cuando ocurra, quiero que puedas gritar y poder estar contigo durante horas, sin tener que preocuparme por que nos pillen.

El aliento se quedó pillado en la garganta del menor, sus ojos ahora llenos de lujuria.

\- Por favor - pidió en un hilo de voz.

Mark acarició su mejilla, notando cómo el castaño temblaba bajo su toque.

\- Ahora me voy antes de que decida tirarlo todo por la borda y te coma aquí mismo - besó su frente con cariño. Se separó y se puso la camiseta, no sin antes dejar que el castaño echara un vistazo a las marcas que ahora recorrían las abdominales del pelinegro -. Acuérdate, el viernes a cenar.

Donghyuck se limitó a quedarse sentado en la cama mientras veía al pelinegro guardar la botella de vodka en la mochila que había traído y se la colgaba al hombro. Con un último beso, el mayor se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Una vez solo, Donghyuck se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

\- Novio - susurró para sí mismo.

[...]

\- ¡Mirad quién es! - gritó Jaemin en la puerta del instituto el lunes siguiente.

Jeno y Renjun se giraron a mirar lo que el pelirrosa señalaba. A lo lejos, Donghyuck andaba hacia ellos con una cara de evidente enfado mientras les sacaba el dedo.

\- Grita más fuerte, idiota, hay gente que aún no te ha escuchado - le dijo una vez que estuvo a su altura.

Jeno paseó la mirada de uno a otro.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Oh, es verdad, que estábais "estudiando" - hizo comillas con los dedos - en vez de venir a la fiesta del siglo.

\- Prefiero estudiar y echar un polvo que acudir a una de tus mil fiestas - Renjun se encogió de hombros.

\- Esta era especial - refunfuñó el pelirrosa.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo - Jeno rodó los ojos mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro para entrar a clase mientras escuchaba a campana sonar.

\- Hyuck ha roto con Taeil - desveló Jaemin mientras cruzaban la puerta del instituto.

\- ¡Cállate! - Renjun habló tan alto por la emoción que varias personas se giraron a mirarlo - ¿Es en serio? Creí que no tenías los huevos para hacerlo.

Entraron a la clase de inglés entre empujones y cuchicheos.

\- No me lo puedo creer - Jeno exclamó mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas al fondo de la clase.

\- Oh, y eso no es lo mejor - Jaemin se inclinó para poder seguir hablando.

Donghyuck a su lado colocó la mochila en la mesa para que no lo vieran girarse y seguir hablando con sus amigos.

\- ¿Hay más? - preguntó Renjun inclinándose hacia delante.

\- Estuvo ligando con un chico - siguió el pelirrosa - y qué chico - hizo un beso de chef para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

\- No sé cómo te acuerdas de eso, te caías por las esquinas de la borrachera que llevabas.

\- ¿O sea que es verdad? - Jeno arrastró la mesa para estar más cerca del castaño -. Quiero saberlo todo.

\- Fui a casa de Jaemin a llorarle y me encontré como con una centena de personas, así que cogí una cerveza y me fui a la piscina donde estaba Mark.

\- Ahora tiene nombre - Renjun también acercó su mesa -, Mark - dijo con falso tono angelical.

\- ¡Hey there! ¡Stop talking! - les gritó la profesora.

Los cuatro levantaron la cabeza al segundo, aún en corro para hablar mejor.

\- Yes, yes, teacher or whatever - dijo el mayor del grupo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

\- Pay attention now or all of you will go to detention - les volvió a gritar.

Los cuatros compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de encarar a la profesora y anunciar a la vez.

\- Detention.

[...]

Los cuatros estaban acomodados en el aula de castigo, nadie que los molestase ahora.

\- ¿Vas a seguir contando o no? - preguntó impaciente Jeno.

\- Bueno, me encontré a Mark y estuvimos hablando un rato, luego fuimos a por unos chupitos y al salir de la cocina, ahí estaban, Johnny y Doyoung mirándome como sabuesos.

\- No los soporto - farfulló el chino.

\- Pues le dije que quería meterles una paliza y...

\- Y se metieron la lengua hasta la garganta, lo vi todo - exclamó entonces Jaemin emocionado.

Un coro de 'ohh' inundó la sala.

\- Ya, bueno, eso es el principio - Renjun lo miró perplejo instándole a que siguiera.

\- Fuimos fuera durante un rato y luego volvimos dentro para beber algo más así que le dije de jugar a los dados - los otros tres asintieron sabiendo de qué juego se trataba - y le salió un seis.

\- Espérate, yo no sé nada de esto - se quejó Jaemin.

\- Pues atiende porque se pone mejor - le dio una palmada en la espalda -. Pidió tres body shots, el primero en el ombligo y el segundo en la clavícula. Sin vaso.

\- Estuvisteis teniendo sexo en mi cocina.

\- Eso no es sexo - se quejó Jeno.

\- Prácticamente sexo.

\- Y entró Taeil mientras nos liábamos - habló Hyuck por encima de ellos, consiguiendo que se callaran al instante.

\- Gracias por escuchar mis plegarias - Renjun susurró juntando las manos en un rezo mientras hablaba al aire -, ese idiota por fin tiene lo que se merece.

\- ¿Qué vio exactamente el capullo ese? - preguntó Jaemin.

\- Pues digamos - el castaño divagó - que yo estaba sin camiseta y nos estábamos besando bastante y Mark tenía una mano en mi culo.

\- No puedo más con esta amistad - Jeno se levantó de la silla de forma ruidosa -. Ocurre todo esto ¿y esperas hasta ahora para contárnoslo? ¿Qué tipo de amigo eres, Hyuck? - exclamó de forma dramática Jeno.

\- Lee, siéntate si quieres escuchar el resto de la historia - se limitó a contestar el castaño -. Se fue echo una furia porque puede que le dijera que Mark es mi novio. Después estuvimos de broma durante unos minutos tipo "jaja he dicho que eres mi novio" y él tipo "jaja puede que quiera serlo".

Renjun lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada.

\- Dime que te has echado novio - pidió Jeno.

\- De ahí saltamos a ayer, domingo por la mañana, cuando Mark se presentó en mi casa porque aquí nuestro amigo Jaemin decidió darle mi dirección, y cito textualmente, a "mi nuevo y mejor novio" y le dijo a mi madre que es mi novio - los otros tres se llevaron las manos a la cabeza al instante -. Tranquilos, le dije que era una broma.

\- ¿Y qué pasó en tu casa? - Jaemin movió las cejas de forma cómica.

\- Pues no pasó mucho pero para qué engañarnos, acabé muy caliente - admitió el castaño inclinándose hacia sus amigos para que solo ellos lo escucharan.

\- ¿Qué hicistéis? - preguntó Renjun en otro susurro.

\- Me dijo que no íbamos a acostarnos ahí porque cuando follemos quiere que pueda gritar - los tres espectadores tragaron saliva.

\- Eso es... - Jaemin paró un segundo a pensar - muy sexy.

\- Y luego está esto - Donghyuck pasó una mano por su cuello quitando la capa de maquillaje que llevaba y mostrando grandes marcas moradas y rojas a lo largo de su cuello hasta su clavícula.

Jeno lo cogió por la barbilla y le giró la cabeza un par de veces.

\- Es bueno, estas se van a quedar muchos días - dijo soltándolo.

\- Me ha dicho que tenemos una cita el viernes.

Renjun dio una palmada que sorprendió a todos.

\- Tenemos que conocerlo.

\- No - saltó al instante el castaño.

\- A tus padres no vas a poder presentarlo, que menos que presentárnoslo a nosotros.

\- Antes muerto.

[...]

\- Tierra trágame - pidió el castaño cuando salió del instituto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Renjun confuso.

\- ¡Hola, Mark! - saludó Jaemin agitando la mano para que el mayor lo viera.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? - preguntaban a la vez Renjun y Jeno.

\- Aquel - Jaemin señaló a Mark, sentado a lo lejos en un banco liándose un cigarro.

\- Está bueno - Jeno asintió, corroborando las palabras de su novio.

Mark termino de hacerse el cigarro y se lo colocó tras la oreja, acercándose con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo frente a él pasó las manos por las caderas del castaño y besarlo suavemente.

\- Hola - saludó Mark con una sonrisa contra sus labios.

\- Hola - la sonrisa se hizo paso en la cara del castaño sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ejem ejem - ambos se giraron ante el falso carraspeo de Jeno -. Hola, soy Jeno.

Mark se separó del castaño algo incómodo, aún cogiénolo por la cadera, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Hola, soy Mark - cogió la mano que el moreno le ofreció -. Soy el novio de Hyuck.

\- Nosotros somos sus mejores amigos y somos los que decidiremos si realmente eres su novio o no - explicó Renjun.

\- Creo que estoy intimidado.

\- Esa es la idea - le dijo Jaemin sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó curioso el castaño, ignorando a sus amigos - Creí que habíamos quedado el viernes.

\- Ya, bueno, no tenía ganas de esperar para verte.

\- Pues ha sido una mala idea - el pelinegro lo miró triste, decepcionado -. No es por ti, es por estas víboras - se giró a mirar a sus amigos que no dejaban de observarlos - que quieren experimentar contigo como si fueras un ratón de laboratorio.

\- A mí no me importa que miren mientras no toquen - Mark les sonrió de forma coqueta. Paseó la mano que tenía por los hombros del castaño hasta su cuello, masajeándolo con suavidad -. Estás muy guapo así - le dijo con una sonrisa suave mientras acariciaba las marcas de su cuello.

\- Eres una pequeña mierda posesiva, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con cariño el castaño.

\- Hasta aquí, gracias. No queremos ver cómo os coméis la boca - anunció Jaemin dando una palmada.

\- Pues nos vamos a comernos la boca a otro sitio - Donghyuck tiró de la camiseta del pelinegro para alejarse con este.

\- Encantado de conoceros - Mark se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa suave mientras seguía al castaño.

Renjun, Jeno y Jaemin los vieron alejarse en silencio. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que no los escucharán, Jaemin habló.

\- ¿Lo aprobáis?

Renjun y Jeno asintieron conformes.

[...]

\- Me están esperando - susurró Hyuck cuando Mark volvió a besarlo -. No puedo llegar tarde - otro beso.

\- Soy una pequeña mierda posesiva, no puedo evitarlo - siguió besando su cuello mientras el castaño reía con suavidad.

\- Sí, supongo que es eso - cogió al pelinegro del cuello, apretando ligeramente -. ¿Vas a decirme ya cómo sigues averiguando cosas de mí, como mi instituto, o debo poner ya una orden de restricción?

\- Pequeño, tengo mis métodos - sonrió inocente.

\- ¿Métodos ilegales?

\- No, aún no he necesitado métodos ilegales. Te avisaré si cambio de parecer - el castaño golpeó su pecho sin fuerza de forma juguetona.

\- De verdad que tengo que irme - repitió el castaño.

\- Un último beso - el pelinegro hizo un puchero.

El castaño volvió a juntar sus labios en una caricia suave al contrario que las últimas veces. Mark acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

\- Te he mentido - admitió el mayor -. No me basta con un solo beso.

Donghyuck cogió su cara entre las manos y rozó sus narices en un beso de esquimal.

\- No te quejes, nos vamos a ver el viernes - le dijo cariñoso.

\- No puedo prometer que no vaya a pasar a verte antes.

\- En ese caso voy a ponerte unas normas.

\- ¿Unas normas? - preguntó lentamente el pelinegro, aún acariciando la mejilla contraria.

\- Unas normas. Primero, no me importa tu posesividad pero no pueden ser visibles con ropa. Segundo, no consigas información a mis espaldas, parece que me espías. Y tercero - cogió la cadena que el mayor llevaba al cuello, para tirar y acercarlo hasta que sus labios se rozaban -, yo seré el que está marcado pero tú eres mío - vocalizó cada palabra con lentitud.

\- Me vas a causar muchos problemas, pequeño - la voz del pelinegro era grave, gutural.

\- Y te encanta.

Donghyuck echó a andar calle abajo, pensando que la conversación había acabado sin pensar que el siguiente movimiento del pelinegro sería cogerlo en brazos desde atrás.

\- No, pequeño, no tan rápido - le dijo mientras el castaño protestaba -. Yo también tengo normas.

\- ¿Y no podemos tener esta conversación cara a cara? - preguntó Hyuck, aún sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

\- No, esto es más divertido. Primera norma, no me importa que las marcas no sean muy visibles si las muestras.

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros, no me importa que en tu casa no las vean pero en la calle, con tus amigos, la gente - casi gruñó la última parte - tienen que verlas.

\- No sé si debería empezar a preocuparme tu posesividad.

\- No mientras me tengas contento. Y es fácil tenerme contento.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Por ahora, pero no te relajes mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices el resto ahora?

\- Porque llegas tarde.

[...]

\- ¿Nervioso? - preguntó Jaemin.

Donghyuck dejó de correr para poder hablar con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Hay algún examen que he olvidado?

\- Más importante, tu cita.

Hyuck se centró en el pelirrosa, su cara descomponiéndose por segundos.

\- ¿Es viernes?

\- Es viernes.

\- ¿Y a nadie se le había ocurrido decírmelo antes?

\- Creíamos que lo sabías.

\- Obviamente no - respondió molesto.

Jaemin hizo una seña para que Jeno y Renjun se acercaran.

\- Na, estamos trabajando individualmente. No quiero grupitos - le gritó el profesor de educación física desde el otro lado de la pista.

\- Solo me están ayudando con unos conceptos, profesor - el pelirrosa le dijo con una sonrisa -. Amargado - susurró.

La pareja se aceptó con cara inocente.

\- Es viernes - dijo Donghyuck.

\- Ya - Jeno lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

\- ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo?

\- ¿Te habías olvidado en serio de la cita? - preguntó divertido Renjun.

\- ¡No! Solo de que hoy es viernes.

\- Que gran novio, olvidándote de vuestra primera cita - Jeno negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy tan harto de vosotros - dijo cansado el castaño.

[…]

\- Mamá, me voy con Renjun - le dijo esa tarde el castaño.

No quería admitir que salía con Mark, a su madre no le había encantado cuando lo conoció aunque en general su madre no soportaba a sus amigos, pero ¿qué podía esperar de una persona tan homófoba?

Por suerte, Renjun, Jeno y Jaemin eran amigos suyos desde primaria y su familia había aprendido a aceptarlos lentamente (aunque a veces Jaemin se pasara).

\- ¿Vas a volver a dormir? - preguntó mientras seguía haciendo la cena.

\- Sí, pero llegaré bastante tarde - se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla -. No me esperéis despiertos.

\- Dale recuerdos a Renjun de mi parte - le gritó mientras el castaño salía por la puerta.

Hyuck echó a andar calle abajo donde había quedado con Mark. El pelinegro estaba en el parque que había a un par de calles de su casa, para que sus padres no lo vieran.

En efecto, Mark estaba en los columpios a varios metros balanceándose ligeramente con su habitual cigarro tras la oreja.

\- Perdone, joven, es ilegal estar en sitios públicos siendo tan guapo - le dijo con falsa voz autoritaria.

Mark se giró para observarlo con una sonrisa.

\- Cachéeme, señor agente - levantó las manos en un gesto inocente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Puede que lo haga - se acercó para darle un beso.

\- Ven aquí - el pelinegro palmeó su regazo.

\- No puedo - se quejó agarrándose a las cadenas del columpio.

\- Agárrate fuerte y cuando yo diga, salta - rodeó los muslos del castaño con las manos -. Salta - cuando el castaño saltó, coló sus piernas por el columpio para que quedara sentado encima suya, frente a frente.

\- Te voy a aplastar - le dijo cuando el mayor lo recolocó en su regazo para estar más cómodo.

\- Tonterías, nunca he estado mejor - encajó la cara en el cuello del castaño, dejando un pequeño beso tras su oreja -. Ahora shhh, estoy con mi sesión de posesividad.

\- Es verdad, me olvidaba de tu obsesión - dijo con falsa seriedad mientras el pelinegro lo rodeaba fuertemente con los brazos para acercarlo y poder abrazarlo mejor.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que llevar esto? - se quejó como un niño chico mientras tiraba del cuello de su camiseta.

\- ¿Una camiseta? Bueno, tal vez sea mi extraña preferencia de no ir medio desnudo por la calle - suspiró cuando notó un mordisco en su clavícula por encima de la ropa.

\- Pero te quiero desnudo - siguió protestando mientras dejaba besos de mariposa por toda su cara -. Antes deberíamos ir a cenar.

\- Estoy cómodo aquí - pasó los brazos por el cuello del mayor y lo besó con cariño, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad de estar juntos.

\- Está oscureciendo - miró al cielo para reafirmar sus palabras -. Tenemos que ir a cenar antes de que te mueras de hambre.

\- ¿Qué vas a...? - exclamó sorprendido cuando el mayor se levantó, cogiéndolo de los muslos para cargar con él mientras echaba a andar.

\- Habíamos quedado a cenar, pues vamos a cenar.

\- ¡No podemos ir así!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No estás cómodo? - verdadera preocupación filtrándose en su voz.

\- No es eso - se suavizó, acariciando con el pulgar la nuca del mayor -. Pero nos van a mirar mal.

\- Me da igual. Yo estoy cómodo y tú también, ¿importa algo más?

Donghyuck se paró a mirarlo, curioso. Él solía hacer lo que quería pero aún así le importaba mucho lo que pensaran de él pero Mark no. Mark hacía las cosas tirado por el impulso, le daba igual todo y sin embargo parecía buscar afecto en cada una de sus acciones.

\- Hey - susurró con suavidad, llamando su atención. El pelinegro se paró para mirarlo, sorprendido cuando se encontró con los labios del menor sobre los suyos en un corto beso -. Vamos a cenar.

Con una sonrisa, Mark siguió andando hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería. Cuando estaban casi en la puerta, el pelinegro lo bajó recibiendo una pequeña protesta del menor.

\- Venga, vas a probar el mejor batido de tu vida - lo cogió de la mano con una sonrisa dulce.

[...]

\- Realmente es el mejor batido de mi vida - admitió el castaño cuando ya llevaba la mitad de su bebida.

\- Te lo dije - una sonrisa orgullosa llenaba toda la cara del mayor.

\- ¿Y cómo conoces este sitio? Está escondido - y era verdad, pese a estar bastante cerca del centro de la ciudad, la cafetería estaba en uno de los callejones laterales por lo que no concurría mucha gente.

\- Trabajé aquí el verano pasado y desde entonces no he probado nada mejor. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó cuando el menor se le quedó mirando durante varios segundos en silencio.

\- Estaba pensando que nunca te había visto por aquí, nunca nos hemos cruzado - dijo muy lento el castaño.

\- Estoy bastante seguro que no visitamos los mismos sitios - rió suavemente.

\- ¿Nunca habías ido a una fiesta de Jaemin? - preguntó curioso.

\- No, fui porque me invitó Chenle. Dijo que no quería ir a una fiesta tan grande solo pero en cuanto llegó, se esfumó - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y entonces dónde te has estado escondiendo tanto tiempo para que no te encuentre?

Mark bebió de su batido de frutas del bosque, pensando en qué decir a continuación. No quería mentir pero tal vez era demasiado pronto para la verdad, ¿debería mentir? Una mentira pequeña podía ahorrarle muchos problemas.

Pero esos grandes ojos oscuros parecían mirarle hasta el alma, contarle hasta su más oscuro secreto. No, no podía mentirle.

\- Hyuck, lo que hago no es legal -el castaño inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, escuchándolo con atención -. No es una conversación para tener aquí - intentó disuadirlo con una sonrisa escueta

El castaño se terminó su batido de una vez, levantándose a continuación y le tendió la mano.

\- Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde? - el pelinegro lo miró confuso.

\- No es una conversación para tener aquí, así que vamos a un sitio donde podamos tenerla. Voy a averiguar lo que te traes entre manos, príncipe - le guiñó el ojo.

Algo pareció despertar dentro del mayor, unas ganas de conquistar el mundo. Se levantó y dejó algo de dinero en la mesa.

\- Vamos - cogió la mano de Donghyuck y salió de la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué sitio consideras aceptable para esta conversación? - preguntó mientras andaban por calles solitarias, la luz ya ida desde hacía rato.

\- ¿Realmente planeas que nos recorramos toda la ciudad en la primera cita? - preguntó divertido Mark.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que me empiece a echar de menos, así que haremos lo que nos dé tiempo. Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

\- El parque es un buen sitio.

\- El parque es un buen sitio - coincidió el menor.

Andaron con tranquilidad hacia el parque. No hablaron mucho pero estaban cómodos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Tardaron poco más de veinte minutos en llegar al parque, la noche ya había tomado las calles y el viento de primavera no los tomaba por sorpresa.

Mark lo guió hasta el césped, sentándose bajo uno de los árboles aunque no necesitaran sombra.

\- Esta conversación va a ser larga e ilegal, ¿seguro que quieres tenerla? Estás a tiempo de negarte.

Donghyuck sacó su móvil y miró la hora.

\- Tenemos tiempo, empieza.


	3. capítulo 3: sad boy hours

Donghyuck se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas, escuchando con atención.

\- Estoy listo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Mark estaba apoyado contra el árbol, con las piernas abiertas.

\- Ven aquí - palmeó el hueco entre sus piernas.

El castaño gateó hasta él, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Apoyó la espalda contra el pecho del pelinegro y dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro del mayor.

\- No haces falta que me lo cuentes - le dijo con suavidad, jugando con sus dedos.

\- No quiero asustarte - admitió durante un segundo.

\- No me asusto con facilidad, tranquilo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Me dedico a boxear.

\- ¿Y eso por qué debería asustarme?

\- Porque compito de forma ilegal.

Donghyuck se incorporó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Yo peleo de forma ilegal - repitió más lento.

El castaño no habló durante varios minutos, procesando la información.

\- Dame un segundo - dijo aún con el ceño fruncido.

Hyuck le levantó la camiseta y le miró las abdominales unos segundos antes de volver a bajarle la camiseta.

\- ¿Qué...? - preguntó confuso el mayor.

\- ¿Esto - señaló su cuerpo - es por las peleas?

\- Sí, básicamente.

\- Entonces no me importa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelinegro lo miró estupefacto antes de echar a reír.

\- Eres lo que no hay.

\- A ver, no voy a decir que me encante la día de que alguien te pegue pero no soy nadie para cuestionarte. Además, aún no te he visto pelear para saber si me gusta o no - se encogió de hombros.

Fue el turno de Mark de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No vas a verme pelear - dijo muy serio el mayor.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es peligroso, no voy a llevarte a esos sitios.

\- ¿Y tú sí puedes?

\- Hyuck, esto no es una discusión que vayamos a tener ahora - trató de zanjar.

\- ¿Pero Chenle sí puede? - el pelinegro lo miró en blanco, su cara descompuesta -. ¿Te creías que no iba a averiguarlo? Sé que Chenle va a mi instituto y que es él el que te pasa la información, también sé que lo llevas a todos lados.

\- Eso es distinto - se puso a la defensiva.

\- No es distinto, él es menor y aún así puede ir.

\- Porque él sabe pelear - estalló el pelinegro, enfadado.

Donghyuck se quedó en silencio, pensando sus próximas palabras.

\- ¿Si aprendo podré ir? - preguntó lentamente.

Mark pareció pensarlo, calibrando las posibilidades.

\- Sí, no veo problemas - aceptó después de unos segundos.

\- Pues enséñame - se puso en pie con convicción.

\- Ahora no - se quejó -. Ahora quiero besarte.

Donghyuck volvió a sentarse, esta vez de frente al pelinegro, pasando las piernas por encima de las del mayor.

\- Prométeme que me enseñarás y que podré ir a verte o no hay beso - pidió con un berrinche.

\- Prometido - aceptó con las manos en alto con gesto inocente -. Ahora, el beso.

El castaño se inclinó hasta juntar sus labios en un beso suave. El pelinegro trató de pegarse a él, gimió molesto contra la boca contraria cuando sintió el hueco entre sus cuerpos.

\- Necesito... - el pelinegro estaba confuso, no sabía exactamente cómo seguir la frase pero siguió besando el cuello del castaño, frustrado consigo mismo.

Donghyuck lo apartó, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Mark.

Se levantó para cambiar de posición, sentándose en el regazo del pelinegro, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

Le cogió la cara con las manos para volver a besarlo, el pelinegro rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

\- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó entre besos. El mayor solo asintió, extrañamente tranquilo -. Sí que es verdad que es fácil contentarte.

Mark se limitó a hacer un ruido afirmativo contra su boca, disfrutando de la calidez de los labios contrarios.

Estuvieron varios minutos tranquilos, disfrutando de besos y caricias amorosas.

\- ¿Piensas que las cosas pasan con motivo? - preguntó Mark curioso.

\- Sí, creo todo ocurre por algo.

\- ¿Incluso que nos conociéramos?

\- Sí, no fue ninguna coincidencia. Apareciste el día que rompí con Taeil, fue una señal de que había alguien mejor que Taeil esperándome y el universo hizo que justo ese día acompañaras a Chenle.

El pelinegro parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

\- Yo creo que el destino existe, que hay cosas que no podemos evitar por mucho que queramos. Y creo que tú eras una de esas cosas.

\- ¿Crees que hubiera sido igual incluso si no hubieras ido a la fiesta?

\- Sí, tarde o temprano nos habríamos cruzado. Chenle y tú vais al mismo instituto, era cuestión de tiempo que os cruzárais y nos conocieramos.

\- Me alegra saberlo - habló muy suave el castaño -. Creo que mi vida es mejor desde que estás en ella.

El pelinegro notó su corazón llenarse de felicidad, sobrecogido por las palabras del menor.

\- Ven aquí, pequeño - susurró antes de volver a besar al castaño.

No podía evitarlo, estar cerca del menor hacían que quisiera tocarlo, besarlo en todo momento. No necesitaba que fuera de forma sexual, solo quería cogerlo y esconderse con él en un cuarto durante el resto de sus días. Era suyo, no quería que nadie lo viera o le hablara, solo suyo.

La posesividad se hacía paso entre sus entrañas, llenándolo todo a su paso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, príncipe? - preguntó Donghyuck cuando notó los ojos tristes de Mark recorriendo sus facciones.

\- No sabía que te necesitaba pero desde que te conozco no puedo pensar en otra cosa - acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sus ojos brillaban con cariño.

\- ¿Y por qué estás triste?

\- Porque quiero más, todo el rato quiero más de tí - lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- No me voy a ninguna parte, no tienes que tener miedo - le pasó una mano por el pelo con cariño hasta llegar a su nuca, tirando de su pelo para que lo mirara -. Ven.

Se levantó, tirando de él para que lo acompañara. Pasearon por el césped hasta llegar a una zona más despejada que estaba bañada por la luz de la luna, un mar de estrellas salpicando el cielo.

Se tumbó boca arriba, brazos tras la cabeza para estar más cómodo. Mark se acomodó encima suya, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, los brazos rodeándolo y las piernas cruzadas. Hyuck pasó un brazo por sus hombros para pasar la mano por su pelo, relajándolo.

\- Puede que sí que tenga un problema con lo de la posesividad - admitió en un hilo de voz.

\- Es bueno entonces que yo tenga la cura.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó al notar el pulgar de Hyuck pasando por su frente con mucha suavidad.

\- Es un truco para dormir a los bebés - siguió paseando el dedo, moviéndolo por su nariz y volviendo a pasar por su frente, hasta tocar luego sus mejillas.

El toque era efímero, haciéndole cosquillas en varios puntos.

\- Me voy a quedar dormido - habló Mark después de varios minutos.

En efecto, su cuerpo pesaba y se notaba cada vez más dormido.

\- Descansa, príncipe - susurró aún acariciándolo.

Mark se permitió relajarse entre los brazos del castaño, disfrutando de su aroma.

No tardó más de unos minutos en caer dormido, su respiración suave contra el pecho del menor.

"Bonito" es lo único que surgía en la mente del menor mientras observaba al pelinegro descansar.

Dejó un beso en su frente con dificultad por la posición en la que estaba pero aún necesitando del contacto.

[...]

\- ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto? - murmuró molesto Mark.

Su voz estaba ronca por haberse levantado hacía unos minutos.

\- Estabas muy tranquilo - lo miró triste mientras acariciaba su mejilla, rozando con el pulgar las bolsas bajo los ojos del mayor -. No duermes.

\- Mi cama es menos cómoda que tú - se quejó intentando que el castaño se tumbara con él de nuevo -. Ahora vamos a dormir un poco más.

\- Ya es tarde, tengo que volver a casa - rió suavemente cuando Mark empezó a quejarse en voz baja, pataleando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- ¡No quiero! - siguió protestando sin dejar de abrazar al castaño.

\- Mark, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar si no me sueltas?

\- Que voy a estar contigo más rato.

\- No, me castigarán por llegar tarde - el pelinegro levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido - y no podrás verme en varias semanas.

\- Eso es ilegal.

\- No es ilegal, es criar a un niño.

\- Yo no trataré tan mal a nuestro hijo - seguía protestando Mark.

Donghyuck lo miró sorprendido, el pelinegro no parecía haberse dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras por cómo seguía quejándose de tal injusticia, pero el castaño no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Las palabras rodando por su cabeza como un cartel neón.

"Nuestro hijo" resonaba una y otra vez. Nuestro, de los dos. ¿Significaba eso algo o lo había dicho de broma? ¿Acaso se planteaba la relación a largo plazo? ¿Querría tener hijos? Más importante, ¿quería él hijos?

\- ¿Pequeño? - preguntó Mark después de un par de minutos que el menor parecía fuera de sí.

\- Tengo que volver a casa - fue lo único que dijo.

Mark lo miró extrañado pero no comentó nada.

Lo acompañó a su casa en silencio, algo incómodo por el extraño cambio de actitud del castaño pero se relajó visiblemente cuando se giró a darle un beso antes de entrar a su casa.

\- Buenas noches - le dijo Mark con una sonrisa idiota plantada en los labios.

\- Buenas noches - dejó otro beso en sus labios antes de entrar y cerrar a su espalda.

El castaño empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio pero una voz lo frenó a medio camino.

\- Hyuck - habló su padre desde el salón.

Notaba el corazón rebotar en sus oídos, cada vez más acelerado. Por fuera, intentó no inmutarse.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Con quién estabas? Dijiste que te ibas con Renjun pero ese no era Renjun.

\- Salí con Renjun y me ha presentado a varios amigos suyos, ese era uno de ellos.

Su padre no levantó la vista de la televisión haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aún más, era peor cuando no gritaba.

\- Buenas noches - le dijo para cerrar la conversación.

\- Buenas noches - devolvió el castaño.

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella para respirar con tranquilidad.

Se cambió de ropa para ponerse el pijama y se tiró en la cama, aunque sabía que no iba a pegar ojo en bastante rato.

[...]

\- ¿Qué demonios? - se quejó Renjun cuando el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar -. ¡No son ni las ocho! ¡Y es sábado!

Bajó las escaleras refunfuñando, sin saber qué esperar al abrir la puerta.

\- Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial - habló Donghyuck mientras entraba a la casa con total confianza, pasando por delante del moreno sin siquiera saludar.

\- Bueno, entra - habló irónico el chino, aún sujetando la puerta abierta -. ¿No podías esperar un par de horas para tu crisis?

\- No, llevo toda la noche y no podía aguantar más.

\- ¿Un café? - habló el moreno sin hacerle especial caso y entrando a la cocina.

\- No, ya me he tomado siete redbulls hoy - trató de no expresar su sorpresa en la cara así que se giró para encender la cafetera.

Renjun suspiró, no solo no iba a librarse de su amigo, también significaba que estaba hiperactivo.

\- Pues hasta que no me tome mi café, no voy a pensar ni en escucharte. Así que, aprovecha para pensar qué vas a decirme porque mi paciencia es limitada.

Donghyuck se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina del moreno, balanceando las piernas como lo haría un niño.

Renjun lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando con cariño cómo el castaño esperaba paciente a que su café estuviera listo.

\- ¿Señora Huang? - preguntó Hyuck con voz inocente al escuchar ruidos en la planta de arriba.

\- No, están de viaje de negocios, volverán en unos días. Es Jeno pero seguirá dormido - cogió una taza y se sirvió cuando notó el café hervir.

\- ¿Ya? - preguntó, su tono aún inocente y aniñado.

\- Sí, vamos al salón.

Donghyuck lo siguió, nervioso, y se dejó caer boca arriba en el sofá de Renjun.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado?

Renjun dejó la taza a medio camino de su boca, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

\- No lo sé - admitió después de unos segundos.

\- Necesito saberlo, necesito una respuesta - suplicó mirándolo.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Por qué esta pregunta y todo tan repentino?

\- Creo que estoy enamorado de Mark.

Renjun lo miró expectante, esperando que dijera algo más pero el castaño permaneció en silencio.

\- Eso es - lo pensó por un segundo - ¿bueno?

\- No lo sé, creo que sí. Ayer, cuando estaba con Mark, dijo algo y creo que lo quiero.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

Unos pasos se escucharon y ambos se giraron para mirar a un adormilado Jeno.

\- Hey - saludó con voz grave de recién levantado -, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó a Hyuck.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no llevas camiseta? - preguntó de vuelta el castaño.

\- Es mi casa. Tu turno.

\- Tengo una crisis existencial.

\- Está enamorado de Mark - habló Renjun.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Jeno que se acercó al sillón donde estaba su novio.

\- Hueco - pidió con un puchero.

Renjun se levantó y dejó al contrario sentarse, acomodándose en su regazo.

\- Sigue, Hyuck - pidió el chino.

\- Dijo que cuando tuvieramos un hijo lo iba a tratar muy bien y...

\- Quieto, ¿dijo eso en la primera cita? - preguntó Jeno.

\- Sí.

\- Wow - Renjun y Jeno coincidieron.

\- ¿Eso es algo malo? - preguntó Hyuck nervioso.

\- Es impresionante. Ya está pensando en vuestro futuro y es la primera cita - habló Renjun.

\- Pero eso no fue lo que te llamó la atención, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Jeno -. ¿Qué fue?

\- Que yo quiero tener un hijo con él.

[...]

Nadie volvió a mencionar "el incidente" (que es el nombre que le había puesto Jeno a la gran confesión de amor de Donghyuck) pero todos podían ver el amor en los ojos del castaño al mirar a Mark.

Sobretodo cuando inconscientemente establecieron una rutina en la que el pelinegro iba a recogerlo al instituto y lo acompañaba a casa, intentando estar con él lo máximo posible antes de dejarlo en la puerta.

A su nueva vida también se habían sumado Jisung y Chenle, que tras una breve introducción a los amigos del castaño, habían conectado perfectamente con el extraño grupo que habían formado.

\- Me niego a creer eso - habló de forma rotunda Jisung.

Era sábado por la tarde y se habían juntado en la casa de Renjun a ver películas pero Matrix estaba creando más problemas que uniones.

\- ¿Por qué? Tiene sentido que vivamos en una simulación - razonó Jeno.

\- ¡Me niego! Si todo esto - señaló a su alrededor - fuera una simulación, yo no sería tan guapo.

\- ¿Qué mierda de razonamiento es ese? - estalló Jaemin -. Tiene más sentido aún que esto sea una simulación porque esto - señaló su propia cara - solo puede estar hecho por ordenador. La naturaleza no es lo suficientemente lista para llegar a tal nivel de perfección.

El nivel de la conversación fue subiendo hasta llegar a gritar. En un momento, Mark juraría que vio a Donghyuck aguantar a Jaemin para que no saltara sobre Chenle.

El pelinegro disfrutaba de ver la pelea mientras comía palomitas.

\- ¡No me vendría mal una ayudita! - le dijo Jeno cuando Renjun intentó tirar de los pelos a Jisung.

\- Lo sé - fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro, aún sin intervenir.

Cuando vio a Chenle se preparó en posición de defensa, Mark decidió que era momento de intervenir.

Se levantó y cogió del cuello de la camiseta a Chenle hasta levantarlo del suelo y lanzarlo al sofá individual. Seguidamente, cogió a Jaemin por la cadera y lo cargó. Con el pelirrosa aún bajo el brazo, cogió por la parte trasera del cuello a Renjun y apretó ligeramente, haciendo que el chino se dejara de resistir.

\- Quieto - dijo levantando el pie para apuntar al pecho de Chenle que se intentaba levantar -. ¿Alguno más u os puedo soltar ya? - preguntó con tono tranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios? - murmuró Jaemin confuso.

Mark los soltó con cuidado y se sentó junto a Donghyuck, dejando que el castaño pasara las piernas por sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Hay más palomitas? - preguntó el castaño con tono inocente.

Jaemin, Jeno y Renjun compartieron una mirada cómplice pero no dijeron nada, tenían una conversación pendiente.

[...]

El trío no aguantó mucho callado. Fue un jueves dos semanas después cuando decidieron acorralar al castaño.

\- ¿Hyuck? - preguntó Jeno - ¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas?

Estaban en casa de Renjun haciendo deberes. El castaño estaba tumbado en el suelo haciendo apuntes de historia, parando cada poco para escribirle a Mark.

Hyuck levantó la vista para encontrarse a sus tres amigos en el sofá, muy rectos y pacientes.

\- ¿Es una intervención? - preguntó confuso.

\- No, pero queremos preguntarte algo - lo trató de tranquilizar Renjun.

El castaño se incorporó para sentarse en la mesa de café frente al trío.

\- ¿He hecho algo mal? - el castaño seguía agobiado, no era normal que sus amigos estuvieran tan serios.

Jeno le sonrió con cariño, tranquilizándolo al instante.

\- No has hecho nada malo. Es que el otro día vimos una cosa que nos pareció un poco rara y queríamos preguntarte sobre eso.

\- Oh, ¿sobre qué?

\- Mark - el castaño se tensó ligeramente cuando Jeno habló - paró a tres personas él solo.

\- Está bastante fuerte - se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

\- Hyuck, en serio - Jaemin apoyó los brazos en las rodillas para inclinarse a él -, no era normal. ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?

\- Nop - negó con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo rebotara en todas direcciones.

El chino lo estudió durante un minuto hasta encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que tú digas - Jeno y Jaemin lo miraron extrañados pero no se atrevieron a replicar.

Donghyuck sonrió tranquilo y miró su móvil con cariño cuando vio que Mark le había escrito.

[...]

Las citas ya eran algo común.

Mínimo una vez a la semana, Donghyuck salía de su casa con una excusa para reunirse con Mark.

El pelinegro lo esperaba en el parque, fumando de forma impulsiva hasta que lo veía aparecer y toda su atención pasaba al castaño.

De igual forma, también se había hecho común ver a Hyuck marcado.

El castaño cumplía su promesa de no taparse las marcas cuando estaba con sus amigos por lo que, a la fuerza, sus amigos se habían tenido que acostumbrar a tales muestras de afecto.

Mark y Donghyuck no tenían vergüenza alguna, les daba igual estar en público o rodeados de gente, nunca los paraba.

\- ¿Hola? ¡También estamos aquí! - gritó Jisung después de varios minutos.

\- Mark, tienen razón - dijo el castaño entre risas, los besos del pelinegro en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Nop - tiró del agarre en su cadera para acercarlo, dejando varios besos más por sus mejillas.

\- Es asqueroso tener que veros mientras os besáis - se quejó Renjun.

\- Os pone, no mintáis - Mark le guiñó un ojo a Renjun.

Hyuck se rió al ver la mueca de espanto del chino y se giró entre los brazos del pelinegro para que lo abrazara por la espalda.

\- Ya, ya, perdón - dijo con falso tono conciliador.

\- ¿Podemos ir ya al parque? - pidió Chenle.

\- Vamos antes de que se haga tarde - Jeno echó a andar con paso decidido en dirección al parque.

\- Let's go, gays, let's go - gritó Jaemin siguiendo a Jeno.

\- No soporto cuando hace eso - se quejó por lo bajo Mark.

\- Yo no soy gay.

\- Jisung, eso no se lo cree nadie - respondió Chenle.

[...]

\- Ni idea sobre qué le pasa - hablaba Jaemin al teléfono mientras se giraba para mirar al castaño por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Hay que patear a Mark? - preguntó Renjun al otro lado del teléfono.

Jaemin miró a su mejor amigo: estaba sentado en su sofá bebiendo vodka desde hacía quince minutos, no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo.

\- Hyuck, cielo ¿estás bien? - preguntó, acercándose para que la pareja al otro lado de la línea pudieran escuchar su respuesta.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas y sorbió la nariz con fuerza, clavando la vista en su regazo.

\- ¿Puedes llamar a Mark? - pidió con voz pastosa mientras varias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

El pelirrosa, preocupado, cogió el móvil de su mejor amigo y llamó a Mark, sin colgar a la pareja.

\- ¿Pasa algo, pequeño? - preguntó Mark al segundo pitido.

\- Ehh, soy Jaemin. Creo que deberías venir y rápido. Hyuck te necesita - dijo en un susurro.

Pudo oír el ruido del pelinegro moviéndose al instante, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se preparaba para salir.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Mark al otro lado de la línea. Jaemin volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo. Había dejado el vaso en la mesa del salón y había subido las piernas al sofá para abrazarse a sí mismo, pequeñas lágrimas aún rodando por su cara - ¡Habla! - gritó con impaciencia.

\- Solo ven rápido - y colgó -. Adiós - se despidió sin darle más importancia de sus amigos para sentarse junto al castaño en el sofá y abrazarlo -. ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó muy suave, no sabiendo qué hacer.

El castaño no habló, se dedicó a hacer que el menor lo rodeara con los brazos y esconderse en ese abrazo hasta intentar desaparecer.

Diez minutos tardó Mark en estar en su puerta. Sudado y alarmado, entró al salón sin saber qué esperarse.

\- Pequeño... - susurró, voz rota ante la imagen que lo esperaba.

Jaemin se lo pasó al regazo, el castaño negándose a estar solo durante un solo segundo.

Mark lo envolvió con los brazos, rodeándolo entero, y en ese momento no pudo evitar notar cómo se estrujaba su corazón. Porque el normalmente sarcástico, divertido y alegre Donghyuck se había convertido en un pajarillo asustado, tan pequeño que cabía en su regazo.

\- Hyuck - habló Jaemin, no consiguiendo ninguna respuesta -, no hace falta que cuentes qué te pasa pero estamos preocupados.

\- Mi madre se ha enterado - habló después de un par de minutos, para seguidamente echarse a llorar.

El pelinegro lo abrazó con más fuerza por instinto. Pegó al castaño a su pecho y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

Jaemin los miraba estupefacto, lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos al empatizar con su mejor amigo.

\- Da igual lo que ellos digan - trató de explicarle con tristeza.

\- Me ha echado.

Mark abrazó con más fuerza al castaño contra su pecho.

\- Los chicos y yo estamos aquí, vamos a cuidarte.

Jaemin se levantó, incapaz de estar quieto más tiempo.

\- Os voy a preparar una habitación - empezó a subir las escaleras.

Mark se quedó abrazando al castaño, sin saber qué hacer pero teniendo claro que no podía dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? - preguntó una voz femenina en el piso de arriba.

\- No es nada, mamá. Vuelve a la cama - escuchó suplicar al pelirrosa.

Hyuck se encogió aún más ante el ruido, sujetando con fuerza la camiseta de Mark mientras intentaba librarse de las lágrimas que bajaban como cascadas por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Hay alguien llorando? - pasos se apresuraron escaleras abajo y Mark pudo ver a la señora Na acercarse a él con paso autoritario - ¿Donghyuck? Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Jaemin apareció por las escaleras, almohadas en mano.

\- Mamá, se va a quedar unos días.

La señora Na hizo que Mark se levantara y le pasara al castaño. Pese que ya no estaba especialmente jóven o fuerte, la señora Na cogió a Donghyuck como si no pesara más que una pluma.

\- Ayuda a Jaemin a hacer las camas, estaréis cansados.

\- Pero... - miró a su novio aún llorando.

\- Mark - el nombrado se extrañó que supiera su nombre pero no comentó nada -, sé que estás preocupado pero Donghyuck ahora mismo necesita una madre, no un novio.

Mark asintió sin hacer preguntas y subió por las escaleras para ayudar a Jaemin.

El pelirrosa lo vio entrar al dormitorio, mirada confusa en sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

\- Toma - le tiró una almohada , ponle la funda.

Mark lo hizo aún sin palabra alguna. Una vez las camas estuvieron hechas el pelinegro se notó más tranquilo por lo que se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿He hecho bien dejándolo con ella? - preguntó muy suave.

\- Mi madre conoce a Hyuck casi desde que nació, lo va a tratar bien.

\- No - dijo serio, mirándolo directamente -, ¿debería estar con él?

Jaemin se sentó junto a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dejó que reposara la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Mi madre es psicóloga, ella va a cuidar de Hyuck mejor que nosotros, aunque nos duela.

\- Siento que no puedo dejarlo nunca, ¿eso es egoísta?

\- No, yo quiero lo mismo. Solo significa que nos preocupamos por él - se quedaron un par de minutos en esa posición, reconfortándose el uno al otro -. Deberíamos dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo.

Habían pegado dos colchones junto a la cama de Jaemin pero no era una noche para dormir solos, por eso ninguno se quejó cuando se metieron en la cama del pelirrosa.

Una hora después, Mark se levantó al notar un ligero tirón en la manta. Aún adormilado, se incorporó con rapidez para ver al castaño junto a él, pidiéndole permiso de forma muda para entrar en la cama.

\- Ven, pequeño, te haremos un hueco.

Se movió para que el castaño pudiera entrar en la cama, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- No quepo - se quejó Jaemin con voz ronca.

\- Porque tienes el culo gordo - habló Donghyuck.

Mark lo miró sorprendido, no solo porque hablara, sino también porque ese fuera su primer comentario de la noche.

\- Pero bueno - exclamó igualmente sorprendido el pelirrosa -, creí que tardarías más en volver a meterte conmigo.

\- Para eso tendría que morirme - lo pensó durante un segundo - o quedarme mudo.

\- Anda, idiota, ven aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mark giró sobre sí mismo, tirando del castaño consigo para que quedara en medio, y se separó ligeramente para que Jaemin también lo pudiera abrazar.

Donghyuck se acomodó entre ellos, dejándose querer hasta conseguir conciliar el sueño.


	4. capítulo 4: I forgot I was dating a bad guy

La mañana siguiente fue agridulce. Ninguno había olvidado la noche anerior pero ya estaban más relajados y se sentían cómodos estando los tres solos.

La señora Na les dejó faltar a clase y dormir hasta tarde, incluso preparando el desayuno para cuando despertaran antes de ir a trabajar.

\- No quiero levantarme - se quejó el castaño cuando Jaemin lo intentó levantar.

\- Yo que tú lo haría, abajo te espera tu novio buenorro con un plato de tortitas - insistió Jaemin.

\- Tentador, pero la cama es muy cómoda - se echó la sábana por la cabeza para que no le llegara la luz de la puerta que el pelirrosa había abierto.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando notó que Jaemin se había ido y se acomodó, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

Dos minutos después la puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir y cuando Donghyuck se preparó mentalmente para quejarse a su mejor amigo, un peso muerto cayó encima suya.

\- Así que prefieres la cama a mí - Hyuck se destapó la cabeza para encarar a su novio.

\- Puede ser. ¿Qué me puedes dar que no me ofrezca ya una cama?

\- Wow, nunca pensé que tendría que pelearme con una cama por tu cariño - lo terminó de destapar para poder abrazarlo sin manta de por medio.

\- Y por ahora vas perdiendo.

Mark se sorprendió de forma dramática, mientras hacía como que lo apuñalaban en el corazón.

\- ¡Jaemin! - llamó el pelinegro aún en tono dramático - ¡Estoy perdiendo la guerra!

El pelirrosa entró comiendo a la habitación un minuto después, un plato de tortitas en la mano.

\- Yo me he rendido hace rato - se encogió de hombros mientras se metía otro trozo de tortita en la boca -. Únete a mí - tendió una mano a Mark.

\- Me voy al lado oscuro - aceptó la mano de Jaemin y de paso le robó el trozo de tortita que se iba a meter en la boca.

\- No creí que me abandonarías tan rápido - se quejó el castaño con un puchero.

Mark entonces aprovechó que el castaño estaba con la guardia baja para cogerlo y echárselo sobre el hombro.

\- Nop, no te voy a soltar - bajó la escalera aún con su novio sobre el hombro -. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Jaemin los vio bajar con cariño y cogió el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

\- ¿Renjun? Sí, tengo que contarte algo.

[...]

El día siguiente fueron a clase. Mark había ido a dormir a su casa pero había vuelto a casa de Jaemin la mañana siguiente para acompañarlos al instituto.

\- No te esperaba - admitió Jaemin al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el pelinegro.

\- Acostúmbrate, me vas a ver a menudo - cogió el cigarro que llevaba tras la oreja y lo encendió -. ¿Vamos?

\- Hyuck, tu novio el posesivo ya está aquí - gritó al interior de la casa.

Con una sonrisa, el castaño bajó las escaleras y saludó con un beso al pelinegro.

\- ¿Vamos?

[...]

El día fue extraño. Todos sabían lo que había pasado pero nadie quería hablar de ello, sobretodo cuando el castaño no quería hablar del tema.

Pero algunos temas eran inevitables y había que afrontarlos aunque no les gustase.

\- No, conmigo está bien - discutió Jaemin.

\- No puedo vivir toda la vida contigo - rebatió el castaño.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? - preguntó Renjun -. No hay ningún sitio mejor.

Los seis amigos estaban comiendo en uno de los descansos entre clases. Se habían acomodado en el patio bajo unos árboles, acomodados unos sobre otros.

\- ¿Y tus cosas? - preguntó entonces Chenle.

\- ¿Mis cosas? - Donghyuck lo miró confuso.

\- Tendrás cosas en tu casa que no has cogido. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

Donghyuck dejó caer la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

\- La verdad es que creo que ya las habrán tirado.

\- Habría que ir a mirar, por si acaso - Renjun asintió, de acuerdo con Chenle.

\- No - saltó entonces el castaño de forma automática.

\- ¿No? - preguntó confuso Jeno.

\- No quiero verla, no aún.

\- No tienes por qué ir tú, podemos ir nosotros - ofreció Jaemin.

\- Me lo pensaré - aceptó Hyuck tras un segundo.

[...]

Los días pasaron de forma lenta y constante, cada día una copia del anterior.

\- ¿Y Mark? - preguntó Donghyuck un viernes como otro cualquiera cuando no vio al pelinegro a la salida del instituto como era normal.

\- Creí que te habría escrito - le dijo Chenle -. No se encuentra bien, lleva desde anoche en cama.

Hyuck revisó su móvil pero no había mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Extraño, Mark casi no respiraba sin hacérselo saber.

\- Iré a verlo más tarde - se encogió de hombros despreocupado -. Lele, ¿tienes su dirección?

\- ¿No sabes dónde vive tu novio? Lleváis juntos como dos meses - Jisung se extrañó.

\- Él es el stalker de la relación, ¿qué queréis que os diga?

Chenle lo miró indeciso unos segundos antes de mandarle la dirección por mensaje.

\- Te aviso ya, se pone muy pesado cuando está mal. Luego no vengas llorando - le advirtió el chino.

\- Creo que podré soportarlo.

\- Eso dices ahora.

[...]

Donghyuck dejó a Jaemin con algún videojuego sobre lucha cuando salió para ver a Mark.

\- ¡No vuelvas tarde! ¡Y escribe si necesita que te recoja! - le gritó el pelirrosa cuando salía por la puerta, aún sin despegar la vista del juego.

\- Sí, papá - dijo irónico el castaño cerrando a su espalda.

Se encaminó hacia las afueras de la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones que le había mandado Chenle hasta encontrarse frente a un edificio de cinco plantas. La puerta del portal así que entró sin problemas y subió hasta la cuarta planta.

Miró el mensaje de Chenle una última vez y llamó a la puerta que tenía enfrente, esperando no equivocarse.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió ligeramente y dejó ver a un destrozado Mark.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? - preguntó de vuelta preocupado al ver el estado en el que estaba su novio.

\- No pasa nada, en serio - intentó quitarle importancia pero el castaño ya había abierto del todo la puerta y entró, cerrando a su espalda -. Pequeño, por favor - pidió.

\- Markus Lee - lo regañó -, ¿por qué demonios parece que te ha pasado un coche por encima?

\- Son cuatro heriditas, se curarán en unos días - se dirigió hacia el salón intentando escapar de su preocupado novio.

\- ¡No puedes ni sentarte! - y era verdad, Mark se tuvo que sujetar el costado cuando se le escapó una mueca de dolor al sentarse en el sofá.

\- Por favor - repitió con tono cansado.

\- Mark, no puedo dejarte así. ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó más suave.

\- Te vas a enfadar.

\- Prometo no enfadarme.

El castaño suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

\- Anoche tuve una pelea y no fue como yo esperaba.

Donghyuck se acercó hasta sentarse junto a él en el sofá y con delicadeza le quitó la mano que tenía cubriendo sus ojos y acarició con suavidad su mandíbula ahora morada.

\- ¿Esto es por perder una pelea? - preguntó, el miedo filtrándose en su voz.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, su preciosa cara estaba cubierta de hematomas. Su ceja derecha tenía un corte, aún con sangre seca cubriéndola.

\- No - el pelinegro rió de forma amarga -, gané.

Mark vio el miedo pasar por los ojos del castaño aunque intentara que no se le notara.

\- ¿Qué más tienes? - preguntó después de un minuto.

\- No hace falta - intentó decirle.

\- No, quiero hacerlo. Enséñamelo.

Mark se quitó la camiseta y dejó ver sus costillas magulladas y en su hombro izquierdo se podían diferenciar con claridad las marcas de una mano que lo había sujetado con fuerza.

\- No me mires así - pidió en un susurro -. Hey - lo sujetó por el mentón para que lo mirara -, no pasa nada, en serio.

\- Te tiene que doler mucho - acarició la marca del hombro de forma efímera, intentando no hacerle daño - y yo solo quiero que estés mejor.

Mark se levantó del sofá bajo la atenta mirada del castaño y le tendió la mano.

\- Ven - le dijo con una sonrisa -. Vamos, fíate de mí.

El castaño cogió su mano y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó al ver cómo se movía por la cocina -. No creo que sea momento de comer.

El pelinegro sacó una caja pequeña y blanca y la apoyó en la encimera de la cocina.

\- ¿No querías hacer que estuviera mejor? Puedes ayudarme con las curas.

Hyuck pareció conforme porque con una mano cogió la caja y con la otra tiró de Mark con suavidad. Llegó hasta el salón y se quedó parado un segundo, dándose cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba el dormitorio. Mark pareció entender su duda ya que con un gesto de cabeza le indicó por dónde ir.

Una vez en el dormitorio, el pelinegro se dejó caer en la cama con un quejido. Donghyuck se sentó a lo indio en una esquina de la cama y el pelinegro rodó en la cama para estar boca arriba junto al castaño.

Mark intentó no quejarse cuando se tuvo que mover para tener la cabeza acomodada en el regazo del castaño. Con cuidado, Donghyuck cogió unos algodones y alcohol y limpió la herida de la ceja del pelinegro. Mark no se movió en ningún momento pero se podía ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

\- Quítate la ropa - dijo suave cuando le hubo puesto crema en los hematomas de la cara y el hombro.

\- No creo que sea el momento de...

\- Idiota - se quejó el castaño -, tienes que tener más heridas, ¿no? - Mark rió entre dientes pero se movió para poder quitarse los pantalones del pijama, quedándose desnudo - ¡Estás desnudo!

\- Sí - se tumbó de nuevo para que el castaño pudiera llegar a su pierna, decorada con un corte bastante feo por encima de la rodilla.

\- ¡Tápate! - le tiró una manta que cayó sobre su pecho y se tapó - ¿Por qué demonios no llevas ropa interior?

\- La pregunta es por qué debería llevarla. Estoy en mi casa y debería estar solo, no entiendo por qué no puedo ir desnudo si quiero.

Donghyuck no respondió, era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos que no hablaran de la madre del mayor. Sabía que el padre de Mark no había estado nunca y un día simplemente se marchó, pero la madre del pelinegro era otro tema. Su madre había sido difícil desde el principio y llegó un punto en el que al pelinegro se le hizo imposible seguir viviendo con ella, así que simplemente se marchó.

\- Esto es profundo, ¿cómo demonios te lo has hecho? - le preguntó mientras tapaba la herida con unos esparadrapos.

\- El idiota con el que peleé decidió sacar una navaja cuando vio que iba perdiendo - siseó molesto cuando, al moverse, se rozó las costillas magulladas.

\- De verdad que no te entiendo - Donghyuck negó con la cabeza mientras veía al pelinegro intentando acomodarse en la cama para descansar -. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando estás destrozado?

\- Tengo sueño - dijo con simpleza -. Ven y mímame - pidió en un quejido.

El castaño se tumbó junto a él y dejó que el mayor lo abrazara por detrás, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

\- Me voy a quedar dormido - se quejó Hyuck.

\- Ese es el plan.

[...]

\- Esta es la peor idea del mundo - habló Jaemin mientras comía.

\- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? - le preguntó cansado Jisung.

\- Sandía - enseñó el plato del que comía con una sonrisa.

\- Es realmente fácil convencerlo de cualquier cosa - Jeno se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? - preguntó Chenle impaciente.

\- No hay plan. Vamos allí y cogemos las cosas, ya está - simplificó Jeno.

\- Sí que es una mala idea - habló por lo bajo Jisung. De fondo, Jaemin asentía con complicidad.

\- Pues si ya tenemos claro el plan, vamos - habló Jaemin levantándose con energía.

\- ¿Y a este ahora qué le ha dado? - le preguntó en un susurro Jisung a Renjun.

\- Ya se ha comido la sandía.

[...]

\- Una cosa - se quejó a voz de grito Jaemin, todos se giraron a mirarlo -. ¿Puede salirnos solo una cosa bien? ¿¡Por favor!?

\- Si no te hubieses peleado con ella, puede que hubiera salido mejor - le recriminó Renjun.

\- Se lo estaba ganando.

\- Gracias, Chenle, por entenderme.

\- Al menos tenemos las cosas - habló Jeno intentando sembrar la paz mientras sacudía las bolsas a la altura de la cara.

\- ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! - exclamó Renjun, dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

\- Tan mal no ha salido - volvió a intentar Jeno cuando vio la mueca de Jisung.

\- Solo toca explicarle a Hyuck lo que hemos hecho.

\- En serio, Jisung, deja de cortar el rollo - se quejó Chenle.

[...]

Dormidos tuvieron que moverse porque al despertar, Mark notó al castaño encogido contra su pecho, sendas piernas entrecruzadas y, de algún modo, Donghyuck había conseguido meterse junto a él bajo la manta.

\- Hyuck - intentó el mayor, en un susurro -. Hyuck, pequeño.

\- Lo siento - saltó al instante el castaño, alejándose todo lo que podía -. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Mark apretó el agarre que tenía en su cintura y lo volvió a acercar.

\- No, tranquilo - le acarició la cara con cariño.

\- ¿Y qué es tan importante para levantarme entonces? - se trató de volver a dormir, pegándose todo lo posible al pelinegro cuando lo notó -. Oh, ya veo.

\- No te muevas - siseó el pelinegro cuando notó cómo movía la pierna que tenía entre los muslos del mayor.

\- Quién diría que estarías tan contento al levantarte - subió las manos hasta rodear su cuello y se acercó para besarlo.

Donghyuck se movió hasta sentarse en su regazo, inclinándose hasta colocar las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para besarlo con más comodidad. Mark subió las manos hasta acunarle las mejillas y aprovechó para impulsarse en la cama y juntar sus caderas con las del castaño.

"Mierda" gimió Hyuck contra sus labios, haciendo que el pelinegro riera suavemente.

\- Mira quién está ahora desesperado - le dijo en tono chulesco mientras dejaba besos de forma vaga por su cuello.

Donghyuck contuvo la respiración cuando una mano fue bajando por su barriga hasta meterse en sus pantalones.

\- Mark - amenazó en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pedirme algo, eh? - lo masturbó lentamente, observando cómo el castaño se mordía el labio para no emitir sonido alguno.

\- Pero, las heridas - intentó cuando Mark le empezó a quitar los pantalones.

\- Esto hace que me recupere antes - aseguró con falsa seriedad.

Hyuck lo cogió de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

\- Asegúrame que estás bien antes - le pidió dejando un beso en sus labios.

\- Estoy bien - le aseguró con tono dulce -. Ahora, ayúdame con mi recuperación.

Donghyuck sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso dulce.

[...]

La casa de Renjun acostumbraba a estar vacía y esta vez no era la excepción.

Se acomodaron en el salón entre risas. Jeno se tiró en el sofá y sonrió cuando Renjun se acomodó encima suya. Jisung y Chenle estaban tirados en el suelo junto al sofá individual del que se había apropiado Jaemin.

\- No es justo - se quejó el pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

\- Porque conoces la casa como si fuera tuya y porque Jeno no va a soltarme - dijo de forma obvia Renjun.

\- Harto estoy de vosotros - se quejó pero, aún así, se levantó y fue a la cocina a por las bebidas.

Dos horas y varias rondas después los dos menores tuvieron que irse, dejando solo al trío desastre.

\- ¿Otro chupito? - Jeno ofreció.

Jaemin aceptó y le tendió el vaso para que se lo llenara. Con el paso del tiempo se habían movido y ahora Renjun abrazaba al pelirrosa desde atrás y Jeno estaba sentado a su lado, con las piernas sobre las de Jaemin.

\- No te voy a engañar, me he pasado dos chupitos - admitió Renjun mientras dejaba caer la cabeza contra la nuca del pelirrosa.

\- Si la habitación gira es que te has pasado - habló Jeno mientras tragaba su chupito.

\- ¿Y si tengo mucho calor? - el pelirrosa jadeó y se separó del moreno para quitarse la camiseta y tirarla a alguna esquina de la habitación.

Renjun se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Había estado abrazando al pelirrosa pero al tocar ahora al menor, notaba algo distinto. Miró a Jeno que parecía tener el mismo debate que él, mirando fijamente el pecho del pelirrosa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó entonces Jeno muy lentamente.

Jaemin lo miró un segundo sin comprender, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hasta que entendió a qué se refería.

\- Es un piercing, me lo hice hace unos meses.

Jeno miró a Renjun, pidiendo permiso de forma muda. El chino no tenía claro qué iba a pasar a continuación, pero asintió.

Jeno se movió hasta estar arrodillado en el sofá y se inclinó hasta estar pegado a la cara del pelirrosa.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó muy suave.

Jaemin se notaba cada vez más ido pero asintió, recibiendo gustoso los labios del contrario. Gimió cuando notó un pellizco en el piercing, bajó la vista para encontrarse que era Renjun jugando con su pezón mientras Jeno atacaba ahora su cuello.

Desde luego la noche había tomado un giro que no esperaba, aunque tampoco le molestaba.

[...]

Hyuck salió de casa de Mark realmente pronto porque sabía que si se permitía a sí mismo estar más tiempo con el pelinegro, no se iría nunca.

No debían ser más de la ocho cuando entró al jardín, cruzándose con Jaemin que iba unos pasos por delante.

El pelirrosa se giró al escucharlo acercarse y lo encaró mientras hacía pistolas con los dedos. La reacción instantánea del castaño fue hacer la misma pose (por favor que alguien pille esta referencia).

\- Has vuelto muy tarde - dijo con cuidado Jaemin.

\- Y tú muy pronto - respondió de igual manera.

Se estudiaron mutuamente unos segundos antes de entrar en la casa y subir las escaleras hasta la habitación del pelirrosa. Compartiendo la misma neurona, se tiraron en la cama boca abajo. El móvil del castaño sonó ante la llegada de un nuevo mensaje pero lo ignoró.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Difícil de manejar? - Jaemin se giró para mirarlo y poder hablarle de forma más cómoda.

Donghyuck soltó un sonido estrangulado, a medio camino entre un bufido y una carcajada.

\- Se puede decir que sí.

Jaemin lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cuenta. Ahora - exigió.

\- Bueno - apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos para estar más cómodo, ignorando cuando su móvil volvió a sonar con varios mensajes -, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que Taeil se negó a que le tapara los ojos?

\- ¿Mark te ha dejado hacerlo?

Donghyuck rió entre dientes.

\- Y mucho más que eso.

\- Kinky bitch - canturreó el pelirrosa.

Hyuck rodó los ojos cuando le llegaron más notificaciones de mensajes, pero no era el momento.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has vuelto a estas horas? - la cara de Jaemin se puso a juego con su pelo -. Cuenta.

\- Bueno - el móvil del castaño empezó a sonar de forma estridente, una serie de mensajes llegando -, hice una estupidez. Más bien, dos estupideces.

Hyuck gruñó y colgó a Jeno cuando lo llamó.

\- Sigue.

\- Estábamos bebiendo y una cosa llevo a otra y... ya sabes...

\- ¿Pero con quién?

\- Es difícil de explicar - intentó el pelirrosa.

Otra llamada, esta vez de Renjun. Colgó pero siguió viendo los mensajes de Jeno y Renjun que no paraban de llegar.

Donghyuck se quedó en blanco un segundo, las piezas encajando en su cabeza. Miró su móvil y luego a su amigo repetidas veces.

\- No me jodas, Nana. ¿A los dos?

Jaemin escondió la cara entre las manos, avergonzado.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- No sé.

\- ¿Ha significado algo?

\- No sé.

\- ¿Siquiera habéis hablado?

\- ¡No! - salí corriendo antes de que se despertaran.

Donghyuck lo miró un segundo antes que echarse a reír, seguido al instante por el pelirrosa.

\- Somos un desastre - rió el castaño.

\- Normal que seamos amigos.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Ni idea, quiero esconderme hasta morirme.

\- ¿Mereció la pena, al menos?

\- No te haces una idea - lo miró con una sonrisa -. Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida.

[...]

\- ¿Crees que se ha arrepentido? - Renjun se mordía las uñas ansioso.

\- No, solo necesita tiempo para pensar en lo que ha pasado, ya lo conoces - estudió sus rasgos unos segundos -. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has arrepentido?

\- No - frunció el ceño -. ¿Debería?

Jeno fue dejando besos por su pecho desnudo hasta apoyarse en él, disfrutando cuando el mayor empezó a dejarle caricias por el pelo.

\- Estoy asustado - admitió.

El chino los giró para dejar a Jeno tumbado boca arriba en la cama y se metió bajo la sábana, masturbando lentamente la erección matutina de su novio.

\- ¿Por qué estás asustado? - preguntó dejando un beso en su v.

Jeno apretó la mandíbula cuando el chino se metió su miembro en la boca.

\- ¿Y si quiero más? Te quiero, pero no sé si también lo quiero a él - cerró los ojos con fuerza, Renjun no dejaba que procesara sus propios pensamientos.

Lo cogió del pelo y tiró, instándole a que lo tomara más. Renjun entendió y aceptó, gustoso.

Se separó, ignorando el quejido del menor. Se subió a su regazo y se auto penetró, dejando caer la cabeza en el pecho contrario.

Jeno lo cogió de ambos lados de la cara y lo besó, disfrutando de la suavidad de los belfos contrarios. Renjun apoyó una mano en el pecho del menor para no apoyarse completamente en su pecho, Jeno aprovechó eso para levantar las caderas, haciendo que el moreno gimiera contra sus labios.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo - susurró mientras se masturbaba, moviéndose al compás de las embestidas del menor -. Te quiero - dijo contra sus labios mientras seguía montándolo.

[...]

\- Preferiría no hacerlo - volvió a intentar Jaemin.

Era lunes por la mañana y, pese que a que Jaemin había conseguido escapar de Jeno y Renjun durante todo el fin de semana, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil en el instituto.

\- ¿Y hoy qué le pasa? - preguntó extrañado Mark, apretando el agarre alrededor de los hombros del castaño.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - exclamó el pelirrosa, intentando frenar a Hyuck pero este lo ignoró.

\- Se acostó con Renjun y Jeno y ahora está asustado de verlos.

Mark lo miró arqueando las cejas con asombro.

\- Wow. ¿A la vez? - Hyuck asintió -. Jaemin, impresionante. Te aplaudo.

Jaemin rodó los ojos, exasperado.

\- ¿Vamos de una vez o quieres seguir quejándote? Porque vamos a llegar tarde - Donghyuck se movió para esquivar el golpe que el pelirrosa le lanzó.

Caminaron hasta el instituto pero cuando estaban a unos metros, Jaemin se paró en seco.

\- Joder - susurró.

Donghyuck, que iba unos pasos por detrás, miró por sobre su hombro para ver qué le había llamado la atención a su amigo.

A la entrada, como era costumbre, estaban Jisung, Chenle, Renjun y Jeno hablando esperando a que la campana sonase. Solo que Jeno había cambiado su acostumbrado pelo moreno por uno blanco platino y Renjun había pasado a un rubio oscuro.

\- Ve a por tus hombres - Mark empujó a ambos jóvenes a la entrada del instituto, dejando un último beso en la mejilla.

Se dio la vuelta listo para dirigirse a sus propias clases cuando chocó con un cuerpo, gruñendo cuando sus costillas relampaguearon de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lee? ¿Aún tienes pupitas?

Mark levantó la vista al instante al reconocer la voz, una mueca de asco al instante formándose en su cara.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Seo? - preguntó molesto.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Hyuck, acercándose con suavidad y rodeando la cintura del pelinegro con un brazo - ¿Qué pasa Johnny? Seguro que Taeil te espera, vete.

\- Veo que te vas abriendo de piernas para el primero que pasa. Aparte de maricón, puta - respondió Johnny.

\- ¿No te bastó con que te ganara una vez o es que acaso necesitas que te pegue otra paliza? - amenazó muy serio el pelinegro.

\- No soy yo el acabó tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

\- Seo, a ver si eres capaz de hacerlo sin una navaja esta vez.

Donghyuck miró a Johnny, rabioso.

\- ¿Fuiste tú, hijo de puta?

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - tentó Johnny.

\- ¿Cuánto te puede caer por pedofília? - preguntó entonces el pelirrosa, sorprendiendo a los presentes con su presencia.

\- ¿Qué? - Seo fue pillado con la guardia baja ante esa pregunta.

\- Si te denuncio, ¿cuánto te puede caer por pedofília? Porque no sé si te acuerdas pero hace un par de años, en una fiesta de Taeil me dijiste que me ibas a emborrachar para luego follarme durante toda la noche, incluso cuando me negué varias veces. También me amenazaste con drogarme cuando no me diera cuenta si no aceptaba y, sorpresa sorpresa, entonces tenía quince pero tú ya tenías los dieciocho. Así que dime, ¿cuánto te caería?

Johnny tragó saliva nervioso, sin saber qué decir.

\- Si dices algo, te joderé la vida.

\- Y como sigas molestandonos, yo te joderé la tuya. Así que fuera.

Johnny bufó molesto pero se giró y se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

\- No esperaba eso de ti, Nana - admitió Mark -. Heavy metal.

\- Solo es un mierda - le dirigió una mirada pensativa, a lo lejos la campana del instituto sonaba -. Llegamos tarde, ya tendremos en otro momento una conversación tú y yo, Mark Lee.


	5. capítulo 5: I'm trying but they're so hot!

Cuando Donghyuck se aseguró que Mark se había ido realmente a su clase, centró su atención en su mejor amigo.

\- Nunca me lo habías contado.

\- Nunca me pareció necesario - el pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Has hablado ya con ellos?

\- No - admitió con una sonrisa pícara mientras se giraba a mirarlo -, los estoy esquivando.

\- Entonces esto va a ser gracioso.

\- ¿El qué? - Jaemin seguía mirándolo y justo por eso, tropezó con alguien y cayó en sus brazos.

\- Mira por dónde vas, Nana - el pelirrosa notó un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo ardiendo por donde Jeno lo sujetaba.

De un salto, se apartó del ahora peliblanco, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Ehh, sí, lo siento. Voy a clase - intentó escabullirse pero Renjun le cortó el paso, plantándose frente a la puerta.

\- Creo que no. Resulta que los tres nos encontramos muy mal - fingió una tos -. O al menos eso es lo que Hyuck va a decirle a la profesora.

\- Mientras nosotros hablamos - terminó Jeno.

Jaemin gruñó entre dientes sabieHyuckque no había forma de que se librara.

[...]

El tejado del instituto tenía una puerta que, para el bien de todo el alumnado, nunca estaba cerrada.

Habían acampado en una de las esquinas, donde no se les veía pasara lo que pasase. Se habían sentado en círculo, el pelirrosa estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Jaemin fumaba de forma compulsiva cuando estaba nervioso y esta era una de estas situaciones, solo que no llevaba tabaco consigo. Casi le asustó cuando Renjun le tendió una cajetilla y un mechero, señal de que lo conocía a la perfección, y un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

“Te quiero”

Sin embargo, se limitó a dedicarle un suave “gracias” mientras encendía el cigarro y daba una calada.

\- Nana, ¿te arrepientes? - le preguntó Renjun después de un par de minutos.

\- No - declaró al segundo -. He pensado sobre ello muchas veces y no sé cómo sentirme, pero tengo claro que no me arrepiento. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Estáis arrepentidos?

Jeno pasó una mano por los hombros de su novio hasta llegar a su cuello y lo agarró por la nuca con suavidad, masajeándola. El chino se derritió ante su toque, disfrutando de la caricia.

\- No. Queremos más - Jaemin se sonrojó con fuerza pero Renjun siguió hablando - y queríamos preguntarte qué querías tú. Entendemos que para ti fuera una cosa de una sola noche, de verdad.

Jaemin dio una última calada al cigarro antes de aplastarlo contra el suelo, sin importarle que siguiera a la mitad.

\- Sinceramente, no sé lo que quiero, pero sé que nunca me he sentido tan bien.

Jeno rió entre dientes, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

\- ¿Te gustó que te follaran duro, Nana? - le preguntó aún sonriendo.

Jaemin cogió aire, intentando serenarse, pero le era casi imposible.

\- Te han hecho una pregunta, Jaemin. Responde - le ordenó Renjun.

\- Sí - Jaemin no sabe se dónde le salió la voz, pero casi no la reconocía de lo débil que salió.

\- ¿Quieres más?

Jaemin asintió, notando al instante el efecto que le hacían las palabras del ahora rubio en su sistema.

Jeno miró la hora en el móvil y sonrió de lado.

\- Tenemos tiempo si quieres.

[…]

\- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó Donghyuck mientras entraban a segunda hora.

\- Infinitamente - Jaemin no podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara por mucho que lo intentara, aunque tampoco es que quisiera.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Jeno mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, quitándose parte del sudor.

\- Seguro que no tan bien como vosotros, pero tampoco voy a quejarme.

\- ¿Qué quería Johnny antes? - preguntó el peliblanco, acordándose.

\- El gilipollas vino a meter mierda - Jaemin lo miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo ni una palabra.

\- ¿Y de qué conoce a Mark?

\- Los malotes se conocen todos entre ellos - respondió Jaemin cuando el castaño se quedó en blanco.

\- ¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando de esto en vez de contarle a Hyuck las buenas noticias? - intervino Renjun cuando el profesor se giró a escribir en la pizarra.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hemos conseguidos tus cosas.

\- ¿Habéis ido a mi casa? - preguntó muy serio el castaño, en contra del aura tranquila que había en el ambiente.

\- Sí, tus cosas están en mi casa. Intentamos cogerlo todo pero seguro que…

\- ¿Por qué cojones habéis hecho eso? - lo cortó enfadado.

\- Pensamos que querrías tus cosas y que no querías ver a tus padres - habló Jeno intentando calmar las cosas.

\- No tenéis ningún derecho a decidir esas cosas por mí. ¿Tú lo sabías? - se giró a encarar a Jaemin.

\- Sí. Hyuck lo sentimos, no creíamos que te fuera a molestar.

\- ¿Hay algo más que no me hayáis dicho? - intentó aguantar la rabia pero la notaba filtrándose en su voz.

\- Me peleé con tu madre y le dije cosas bastante feas.

Donghyuck se levantó de golpe, haciendo que toda la clase se girara a mirarlo.

\- No me encuentro bien, creo que me voy a casa - les dijo con la cara en blanco. Salió de la clase ignorando las miradas de todos sus compañeros y los gritos del profesor -. Me voy, deja de gritar - le dijo de mala manera al profesor antes de salir con un portazo.

El silencio inundó la clase durante varios segundos, asombrados por la actitud del castaño.

\- ¿Crees que lo van a dejar salir? - preguntó Jeno.

\- No creo que nadie se atreva a contradecirlo en este estado - respondió Renjun.

\- La hemos cagado - susurró el pelirrosa dejando caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

[…]

\- ¿Esa scara es que todo ha ido bien? - preguntó Mark a la salida del instituto.  
Pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelirrosa y se apartaron de la puerta, apoyándose en la pared a unos metros para no molestar a la gente que salía.

\- Depende de a qué te refieras - Jaemin se encogió de hombros -. ¿Sigue muy enfadado?

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó confuso el pelinegro, soltando el agarre para poder mirarlo mejor.

\- Hyuck. Está contigo, ¿no?

\- No, ¿no está con Chenle? Creí que por eso se estaba retrasando - Mark lo miró preocupado -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Le dijimos que habíamos ido a su casa a por sus cosas, se puso hecho una furia y se fue. Pensé que iría a buscarte.  
Mark sacó su móvil, ni un mensaje.

Gruñó frustrado y se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo.

\- A veces pienso que tenéis la cabeza de decoración - lo apuntó con el móvil molesto. Marcó el número del castaño y esperó, impaciente, a que cogiera. Cuando le rechazó la llamada, masculló un “joder” entre dientes -. Pequeño, llámame. Luego ya me encargaré de los idiotas de nuestros amigos pero dime que estás bien - le dejó en el contestador, esperando que lo oyera.

Jaemin le hizo un gesto a Jeno y Renjun que salían por la puerta para que se acercasen.

\- ¿Sabéis algo de Hyuck? - les preguntó.

\- ¿No está contigo? - le preguntó Jeno a Mark.

\- Espero que el polvo os haya gustado porque si lo encuentro y le ha pasado algo, me encargaré de arrancaros los huevos yo mismo - amenazó en un murmullo furioso.

Mark notaba la sangre hervir a esas alturas. Incapaz de aguantarse más la rabia. Había dejado a Hyuck solo, de nuevo. El menor debía estar enfadado y triste, y solo. No podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza del castaño en alguna calle, aguantando las lágrimas, mientras insultaba al mundo.

\- Mark - Jeno le puso la mano en el hombro -, tranquilo. Ya es mayorcito, sabe cuidarse.

\- ¡No! - saltó entonces el pelinegro - No sabéis cómo debe sentirse. Lo han echado de su casa y os pidió que no interviniérais porque no está preparado para enfrentarse a su familia, pero vosotros solo lo ignoráis y hacéis justo lo que os rogó que no hicierais.

Se giró y echó a andar furioso. Tendría que encontrar a Donghyuck él mismo.

[…]

\- Pequeño, es el décimo mensaje que te dejo. Por favor, responde - suplicó al teléfono.

Respiró hondo una, dos y tres veces intentando calmarse. Tenía que pensar. ¿Dónde podía estar?

La respuesta le vino al segundo, era obvio.

Corrió calle abajo, girando en callejones hasta salir al camino principal y siguió corriendo hasta que divisó el pequeño parque a lo lejos.

Relentizó el paso conforme se acercaba, cansado de la carrera. 

Junto al lago, justo donde habían estado mirando las estrellas en su primera cita, Donghyuck estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, descansando.

\- Hola - lo saludó el castaño en un susurro cuando se sentó a su lado.

Mark adoraba esa pequeñas cosas. No necesitaba mirar para saber que era él, simplemente lo sentía. Hyuck alargó una mano y la colocó en su regazo, acariciando su muslo con cariño.

\- Me lo han contado - se limitó a decir.

\- No me importan mis cosas.

\- Lo sé - lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Hyuck se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarlo mejor. Le sonrió con tristeza antes de terminar de incorporarse hasta sentarse. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y este pasó un brazo por su cintura.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez?

\- Yo estaba ahí - Mark señaló los columpios con la mano - esperándote.

\- Estabas muy guapo.

\- Y muy nervioso - rió suave.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, abrazados. Mark dejó un beso en la cabeza del castaño cuando lo notó extrañamente silencioso.

\- Tendría que volver - habló Hyuck con un suspiro.

\- Jaemin puede tener dos neuronas, y no siempre usarlas, pero te quiere y está preocupado por ti.

\- Lo sé - admitió triste -. Yo quería ir a por las cosas, quería verlos.

\- Podemos ir ahora - le ofreció con suavidad.

\- No, no creo que pueda verlos ahora sin llorar.

\- Cuando estés preparado.

\- Gracias - susurró el castaño antes de juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

[…]

\- Sigo enfadado - aseguró el castaño cuando su mejor amigo lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No esperaba menos. He hecho palomitas - ofreció como muestra de paz -. Gracias - le sonrió a Mark con sinceridad.

En cuanto el pelinegro estuvo seguro que no iban a matarse, se marchó de vuelta a su piso.

Estaba metiendo las llaves para abrir su portal cuando un pequeño llanto lo alertó. Miró alrededor buscando quién había llorado, encontrándose con un cachorro en una caja en la esquina de su edificio.

\- Hey - habló suave, intentando no asustar al animal -, ¿estás bien? - se asomó y frunció el ceño al ver las condiciones en la que habían dejado al pobre perro -. Porfa, no me muerda - suplicó mientras lo cogía en brazos.

Sonrió sorprendido cuando el cachorro, en vez de resistirse, se encogió en sus brazos intentando hacerse más pequeño. Mark volvió a guardar las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el veterinario más cercano.

[…]

\- ¿Un perro?

\- Sí, Chenle, un perro - repitió como por quinta vez al teléfono. Se recolocó al cachorro para que estuviera más cómodo, dándose cuenta que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano - ¿Vas a venir o no?

\- Estoy allí en cinco.

Mark se sentó a esperar al pelinaranja. Colocó al perro en su regazo, observando con adoración cómo se recolocaba hasta hacerse una bolita y tratar de dormir.

Era bastante iluso por parte de Mark pensar que Chenle aparecería con una moto lo suficientemente grande para colocar todas las cosas y llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Una idea bastante estúpida si lo pensaba durante más de un minuto ya que Chenle acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y tenía pánico a conducir.

Fue por eso que no se extrañó cuando una melena naranja apareció al final de la calle montado en la bicicleta roja y negra que él mismo había arreglado para el menor. 

Chenle paró enfrente suya y apoyó los pies en el suelo, dejándose caer sobre el manillar para estar más cómodo.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años y nunca has hablado, ni siquiera mencionado, que quieras un perro y aquí estás - fue el saludo del pelinaranja.

\- Estaba en una caja al lado de mi edificio, no podía dejarlo. Además, mira lo bonito que es. Saluda, Artemis - cogió una de las patas del perro e hizo como que saludaba. El cachorro al instante ladró con suavidad, moviendo la cola emocionado -. ¿Has visto?

Chenle se bajó de la bicicleta y la dejó a un lado. Se puso en cuclillas frente al pelinegro y acercó una mano para que el perro la oliese antes de acariciarlo.

\- Le has puesto Artemis - habló incrédulo.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con el nombre?

\- Artemis era una chica.

\- ¿Y qué? Era heavy metal. Mi perro también va a ser heavy metal así que se va a llamar Artemis.

\- No es una mala lógica - admitió el menor mientras se levantaba -. ¿Y para qué me querías?

\- ¿Ves esto? - señaló las bolsas a su espalda - Pesan una barbaridad y he venido andando, como buen amigo vas a ayudarme a llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Chenle bufó pero cogió la bicicleta y le puso la patilla para que fuera más fácil cargar las bolsas. Mark le pasó el cachorro a Chenle y cargo él mismo las bolsas en el asiento extra que habían instalado hace tiempo para que se sentara alguien más.

El pelinaranja colocó al cachorro encima de las bolsas y cogió la bicicleta por el manillar. Mark se colocó detrás, sujetando las bolsas para que no cayeran y vigilando que Artemis no se moviera mucho.

Chenle arrastró la bicicleta hasta el edificio del pelinegro, quejándose cada poco, claro.

\- ¿En tu edificio dejan que tengáis animales?

\- Pues no se me ha ocurrido preguntar - cayó en la cuenta el pelinegro.

\- ¿No crees que sería un detalle.

\- A las malas tendrás que ayudarme con la mudanza.

Chenle se giró a mirarlo incrédulo. A veces no tenía muy claro cómo se había hecho amigo de Mark teniendo en cuenta sus personalidades tan distintas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan radical? - preguntó alarmado.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, indiferente a sus palabras.

\- Anda, vamos a meter las cosas en casa.

Solo les costó diez minutos más conseguir meter la bicicleta en el ascensor del edificio (y sacarla) y guardar todas las cosas en el apartamento del mayor. 

Artemis paseaba con paso dudoso por la casa, oliendo cada cosa que se ponía en su camino.

\- ¡Artemis, ni se te ocurra! - intentó advertir Chenle pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cachorro ya había meando por todo el salón.

\- Chenle, límpialo - habló sin inmutarse el pelinegro desde su dormitorio mientras colocaba la cama del perro.

\- Tu perro, tu meado.

\- No seas niño chico, ni que te lo hubiera hecho encima.

Chenle lo imitó por lo bajo mientras iba a buscar la fregona y limpiar el desastre que había creado el cachorro.

Ojalá Artemis le meara encima a Mark, tampoco pedía tanto.

[...]

El pelinegro cogió su móvil poco después de que Chenle se fuera. Estaba tirado boca arriba en la cama, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a Artemis, que estaba tumbado en su cama descansando.

Mark  
Teneis algo que hacer mñn? 19:37

Jaemin  
un martes? 19:37  
puede que atracar un banco 19:37

Jeno  
o que encendiemos un parque 19:38  
depende de cómo nos sintamos 19:38

Mark  
Sois tan graciosos chicos, me parto con vosotros 19:38  
Iba a invitaros a mi casa pero ya veo que teneis planes 19:38

Chenle  
no jodas 19:38  
yo tarde como un año en ver tu casa 19:38  
y ellos tardan unos meses? 19:38  
no es justo 19:38

Donghyuck  
ja 19:40  
yo ya la he visto 19:40  
losers 19:40

Mark  
Mierdosos solo decidme si podeis venir 19:40

Renjun  
Tranquilo 19:40  
Los arrastraré hasta allí si hace falta 19:41

Mark  
Injun 19:41  
Eres el unico en el que puedo confiar 19:41

[…]

Mark los esperaba en el umbral, la puerta cerrada a su espalda.

\- ¿Nos invitas pero no nos dejas entrar? - preguntó Jaemin con una ceja alzada.

\- Tengo que advertiros antes. Se emociona mucho con la gente nueva.

El grupo de amigos compartieron miradas confusas. Chenle pasaba el peso de un pie a otro, emocionado de saber lo que veía a continuación.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el pelinaranja se tiró de rodillas al suelo para recibir al cachorro con una sonrisa. Una bolita de pelo blanco salió corriendo por la puerta hasta dar en sus brazos.

\- Cuánto tiempo - el perro ladró al reconocerlo, tirándose al suelo para que le rascara la barriga.

\- Es un cachorro - exclamó asombrado Jeno cuando el perro pasó de Chenle y escogió a Jaemin como su siguiente víctima.

\- Pasad - Mark terminó de abrir la puerta, dejándolos entrar -. Artemis, vamos - el perro no se molestó en hacerle caso, demasiado ocupado en revolverse entre los brazos del pelirrosa.

Jaemin dejó al perro en el suelo en cuanto el pelinegro cerró la puerta.

\- Se me ha meado encima - Jaemin hizo una mueca de asco mientras miraba su camiseta arruinada.

\- Ya lo he dicho, se emociona con la gente nueva. Anda, ven, te dejo una camiseta - lo guió hasta su dormitorio -. Chenle, el suelo.

Mark rió entre dientes cuando escuchó replicar al chino.

\- Es precioso - lloriqueaba el castaño mientras acariciaba el lomo del cachorro, corazones prácticamente saliendo de sus ojos. 

\- ¿De dónde ha salido el perro? - preguntó Jeno mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- Jen, no seas idiota. No tiene pulgas - Renjun rodó los ojos.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

Chenle, que había desaparecido momentáneamente, entró al salón con la fregona y fregó el suelo.

\- El perro estaba en una caja en el suelo pero Mark lo llevó al veterinario ayer, no tiene pulgas.

\- ¡Mi perro está limpio! - exclamó molesto Mark saliendo de su cuarto - Si alguien tiene pulgas, eres tú.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Donghyuck cambiando de tema.

\- Artemis. Sí, ya sé que Artemis era una chica y no me importa - habló cuando vio a Renjun dispuesto a replicar.

\- Pero Artemis era una cazadora y este cachorrito - se dirigió al perro con cariño - no dañaría ni a una mosca.

\- Lo voy a entrenar para que muerda cada vez que alguien diga una idiotez. A ver si así aprendéis - todos los presentes se asustaron por el tono serio que usó -. Es una broma, principalmente.

\- Hyung, a veces me asustas - admitió Jisung triste.

Jaemin salió del dormitorio del dueño de la casa, una camiseta sin mangas ancha que dejaba ver parte de su pecho por el cuello bajo.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy? - preguntó con ojos inocentes, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que lo vieran al completo.  
Jeno se mordió el labio inferior, admirando al pelirrosa.

\- Estás muy guapo - dijo después de un segundo, saliendo del trance en el que había entrado.

\- De verdad que sois los dos iguales - bufó Jisung -. ¿Es que no tenéis ropa que no sea negra?

\- Como si tú fueras de arco iris por la vida - protestó Jaemin.

Ya era de noche cuando empezaron a decir de irse. El tiempo había pasado volando entre el Mario Kart que había sacado Mark, Artemis y varias películas que vieron cuando la tarde fue cayendo.

\- Debería irme - habló Jisung mirando su teléfono con una mueca.

\- ¿Mamá te ha dicho ya que vuelvas a casa? - preguntó Jeno con tono burlón.

\- No, ha sido papá. Y como no vuelva, me voy a meter en un problema - se levantó del suelo -. Lele, ¿vienes? 

\- Sí - sonrió el pelinaranja -. Adiós, Artemis - dejó una última caricia en la cabeza del cachorro antes de despedirse del resto e irse.

\- ¿Vosotros también…? - preguntó Renjun.

\- Sí, lo he visto - confirmó Hyuck.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Jeno, sus grandes ojos de cachorro mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Chenle y Jisung sentados en un árbol - canturreó Donghyuck con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El resto rieron. Jeno, sin embargo, siguió alternando la vista entre unos y otros con un puchero.

\- No lo entiendo - dijo muy suave.  
Jaemin sonrió enternecido, acercándose para abrazar al peliblanco por el cuello y dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

\- No pasa nada, cielo - le dijo con cariño.

Mark y Donghyuck empezaron a hacer caras y sonidos de náuseas de forma cómplice.

\- Venga ya - se quejó Jeno -, vosotros sois diez veces peores.

\- En privado - Renjun levantó una ceja de forma interrogativa ante las palabras del castaño - y a veces en público. Solo a veces.

\- Dejad de criticarnos e iros vosotros también, que ya es de noche - dijo Mark en tono burlón.

Los cuatro adolescentes empezaron a replicar en tono lastimero, intentando convencer al pelinegro de quedarse más pero este negaba divertido, con la promesa de que podrían volver pronto.

\- La verdad es que no me refería a todos - admitió Mark con una sonrisa incómoda.

\- Empiezo a pensar que me estás robando a mi mejor amigo - Jaemin lo miró mal pero no había ningún rencor en su voz.

\- Y como te despistes puede que hasta haga que se mude aquí - bromeó el pelinegro.

\- Mañana hay clase, si llega tarde te aseguro que será la última vez que se quede aquí - amenazó Renjun, apuntándolo con un dedo.

\- Dejad de hacer como si no estuviera aquí - se quejó Hyuck -. Y dejad de ser tan idiotas, no sois mis padres.

\- Como si lo fuéramos. Somos tus mejores amigos - se quejó Jeno.

\- Y una molestia - añadió el castaño -. Ahora adiós, que tenemos que ser cariñosos en privado - remarcó la última palabra.

La pareja de tres salió de la casa con una mueca.

\- Deberías acostarte - dijo el pelinegro en cuanto la puerta se cerró -, mañana hay clase y no queremos que trasnoches. 

\- Me niego. Estás demasiado guapo como para no aprovecharte - enganchó los dedos en las hebillas para el cinturón de los vaqueros del pelinegro.

Y es que desde que habían llegado, Hyuck no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima al pelinegro. Mark llevaba unos vaqueros de tiro bajo que dejaba ver su v a la perfección, un crop top negro que dejaba ver sus abdominales marcados y varias marcas violáceas en la cadera, cortesía de Donghyuck. A eso se le sumaba el corte de la ceja, que pese haber sanado había dejado una marca permanente en el pelinegro, lo que le daba un aspecto más duro aún.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? - apoyó las manos en la cintura del castaño con suavidad, un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

\- Me tratas de engañar con tu pinta de malote pero en verdad eres un peluchito - Hyuck sonrió ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro.

\- ¿Malote? - preguntó divertido.

\- Sip - se inclinó hasta juntar sus labios en un beso suave -. Mi malote.

Mark lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá donde se sentó, con el castaño encima. Lo cogió por el cuello para poder inclinarlo y capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Gimió contra los labios del castaño cuando este metió las manos por su camiseta y arañó su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde clavó los dedos en las marcas ya hechas hematomas.

Mark tenía que admitir que era bastante masoquista cuando se trataba de Donghyuck. Estaba acostumbrado a las heridas, y normalmente no le molestaba, apenas pensaba en ello, pero cada vez que Hyuck le marcaba sentía un subidón de adrenalina recorriéndolo. Chenle ya le había preguntado alguna vez si una pelea había salido mal después de una noche intensa con el castaño, lo que solo había hecho que su parte posesiva ronroneara contenta.

Mark rodeó el cuello del castaño con ambas manos y apretó ligeramente, sacándole un quejido al castaño, antes de de ponerlo a su altura y besarlo, sin llegar a apartar las manos de su cuello.

\- Te quiero - susurró de manera inconsciente antes de volver a besarlo.

Mark mordía sus labios de forma juguetona, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel del castaño bajo sus dedos.

Dejó salir un gemido frustrado cuando un ligero tirón en su pelo hizo que se separara del beso.

\- Repítelo - pidió. Ojos brillantes llenos de emoción.

\- ¿El qué?

Tiró más del agarre que tenía en su nuca para que el pelinegro levantara más la cabeza. Lo miraba sin terminar de entender a qué se refería, pero cuando el castaño dejó un vago beso en su mandíbula, se dio cuenta.

\- Te quiero - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Rió suavemente cuando vio al castaño sonrojarse, su respiración ligeramente acelerada -. ¿Te he asustado? - preguntó con suavidad cuando vio que el menor seguía sin reaccionar.

\- Te quiero - dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz -. Te quiero desde nuestra primera cita - otro beso, en su mejilla derecha -. Cada día haces que me enamore más de ti - un beso en su mejilla izquierda -. Quiero pasar la vida contigo, tener familia contigo.

\- Vamos a tener una familia juntos - le aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa -. Ya tenemos a Artemis, ya hemos empezado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - giró la cabeza para mirar al cachorro, que en ese momento estaba acostado en la alfombra del salón junto a la televisión - ¿Somos tus papás, Artemis? - el perro se giró a mirarlo, reconociendo su nombre y movió la cola emocionado.

\- Creo que eso es un sí.

Donghyuck dejó un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

\- Pues que este sea el comienzo de nuestra familia.


	6. capítulo 6: fight or flight

\- Me alegra ver que llegáis a tiempo.

Mark rió suavemente.

\- Nunca me atrevería a desobedeceros, a saber qué sois capaces de hacerme - admitió con una sonrisa suave.

\- Vas ganando puntos - lo alentó Jeno con un pulgar arriba.

Chenle se acercó hasta ellos, seguido de un sonriente Jisung.

\- Hey, hyungs - saludó el menor de todos.

\- Wow - exclamó Jaemin con una sonrisa -. Te queda muy bien, Jisungie.

Jisung sonrió emocionado, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Su acostumbrado moreno había pasado a ser un rubio cenizo que le hacía parecer más maduro.

La campana del inicio de clases sonó, haciendo que se despidieran de Mark y entraran al instituto aún hablando. Donghyuck pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor de todos y tiró de él para que se quedaran unos pasos por detrás.

\- ¿Hyung? - preguntó confuso.

\- Dime la verdad, Jisungie - le dijo en en voz baja intentando que el resto no lo escucharan -. ¿Esto es para Chenle?

Jisung se sonrojó, tartamudeando nervioso.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con Lele - consiguió decir de un tirón.

\- ¿Ese sonrojo tampoco tiene nada que ver con él?

\- Yo - se sonrojó más aún -. Tengo clase - se escabulló del agarre del castaño para entrar en el aula de francés.

\- No te vas a librar tan fácilmente - le dijo antes de verlo atravesar la puerta.

\- ¿A qué venía eso? - preguntó Jeno en cuanto se sentó a su lado en lengua.

\- Asegurándome de que los niños acaban juntos.

\- ¿Y cómo ha salido?

\- Bien, solo necesitan tiempo. Por cierto - se giró para que Renjun y Jaemin, que estaban detrás, lo escucharan -, luego tengo que contaros algo.

\- Odio tener que esperar - farfulló Renjun por lo bajo.

El profesor plantó los libros en la mesa, dando por iniciada la clase.

[...]

\- ¿Y qué tenías que contarnos?

\- Renjun, espérate al menos a que lleguemos fuera - pidió el castaño aguantando la risa.

El ahora rubio bufó, pero terminó de guardar las cosas en su mochila antes de echársela al hombro y salir con el resto del aula.

\- Mark me dijo que me quería - admitió sin poder contenerse cuando iban por el pasillo.

Jaemin se paró en seco, haciendo que un par de alumnos lo maldijeran, para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Dentro de nada viene a pedirnos tu mano en matrimonio - bromeó el peliblanco.

\- Estuvimos hablando de ello, la verdad.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó emocionado el chino.

\- Aquí no es legal...

\- Pero podríais casaros en otro país - le cortó Renjun.

\- De momento casarnos no es la prioridad. Me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él en cuanto acabe el instituto.

Los tres amigos estallaron en gritos y exclamaciones de felicidad, haciendo que todo el mundo alrededor se giraran a mirarlos. Donghyuck sonreía mientras sus amigos lo movían de un lado a otro con ilusión.

\- Nuestro niño se ha convertido en hombre - lloriqueaba Jaemin de forma dramática mientras terminaban de salir.

Chenle y Jisung se acercaron al verlos salir, igualmente sonrientes.

\- ¿Qué es este escándalo? - preguntó el ahora rubio.

\- Mark hyung y Donghyuckie se han confesado su amor eterno - Jeno informó mientras juntaba las manos en una pose angelical exagerada.

\- Ya solo faltáis vosotros - Renjun codeó al otro chino con una sonrisa.

Los menores se sonrojaron, negando repetidas veces

\- Jisungie saldrá con una de las chicas de su curso, todas están enamoradas de él - habló Chenle, intentando que lo dejaran en paz.

\- ¿Todas? Pero bueno Jisung, ¿no ibas a decirnos que estás hecho un Romeo? - bromeó Jaemin.

\- No es eso, hyungs. Yo las rechazo y ellas no paran - trató de explicar cansado.

Y era verdad. Jisung no había dicho en que no le gustaran las mujeres, temía que podía pasarle si la persona errónea se enteraba, pero sí que había dejado claro que no le interesaba ninguna chica de su clase (muy claro, extremadamente claro) pero estas no parecían rendirse y seguían dándole regalos que el rubio declinaba con una sonrisa o confesiones de amor que rechazaba de forma educada.

Todo lo que hacía no parecía funcionar ya que seguía siendo acosado por un grupo de chicas, y a ellas se sumaban los chicos que estaban enamorados de ellas pero no recibían atención "por culpa de Jisung". Jisung había tratado de explicarles que él las rechazaba pero no parecían entenderlo y se molestaban con él, creando una situación bastante incómoda.

Si solo se atreviera a pedirle salir a Chenle, así pillarían la indirecta (bastante directa) de una vez.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, no era momento para ponerse a pensar a Chenle o acabaría babeando por el chino de forma obvia y, desde luego que no iba a dejar que sus amigos lo vieran así, ¡se burlarían de él durante semanas! Trató de volver a centrarse en la conversación porque, sin darse cuenta, se había desconectado durante un par de minutos y ya habían pasado a otro tema.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Chenle un par de veces, incapaz de estar más de cinco minutos sin el pelinaranja.

De lo que no se dio cuenta de que fue pillado en un par de ocasiones.

[...]

\- ¿Puedes darte prisa? - el castaño gimoteó impaciente.

Donghyuck estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama de su novio, las manos colgando por el filo de la cama jugando con Artemis mientras esperaba a que Mark estuviera listo.

\- Si dejaras de hablarme, tal vez me daría más prisa - le contestó con el mismo tono.

\- Claro, ahora es mi culpa que el señorito no sepa hacer dos cosas a la vez.

\- ¡No me ruedes los ojos!

\- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Si no me estás viendo - protestó molesto.

\- Te conozco muy bien a estas alturas - canturreó el pelinegro contento consigo mismo.

Donghyuck frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto con la situación, pero se relajó cuando el pelinegro salió del baño, una toalla era lo único que ocultaba su desnudez, y besó su frente con cariño.

\- No es justo - farfulló sin poder apartar la mirada de su novio mientras se movía por la habitación buscando ropa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque así ya no puedes pillarme por sorpresa? - se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa chulesca - Super injusto.

\- No puedes hacer esas cosas - señaló de forma despectiva su sonrisa - estando así - señaló su cuerpo de la misma forma.

Mark dejó una sonrisa entre dientes, sus abdominales contrayéndose y haciendo que Donghyuck babeara en el proceso. Mark se acercó hasta la cama y con una mano lo cogió de la barbilla, dejando un beso en sus labios.

Donghyuck se apoyó sobre los codos para incorporarse y poder besar mejor al pelinegro. Mark se alejó cuando el castaño trató de meter la lengua en su boca.

\- Nop, no no - negó el pelinegro -. Si haces eso vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Pero no puedes dejarme sin mi ración de besos diaria - se quejó con un puchero.

Mark dejó un último beso en sus labios antes de separarse y vestirse, siendo seguido por la mirada del castaño en todo momento. Eso no evitó que dejara de estar molesto, quejándose en todo momento de que estaba siendo privado de cariño.

\- Primero te tiras dos semanas quejándote de que quieres ir y cuando vamos, te quejas de que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

\- No he dicho que no quiera ir, he dicho que quiero mimos mientras vamos - se levantó de la cama, saliendo del apartamento tras su novio.

Mark negó con la cabeza un par de veces y entró al ascensor del edificio, ojeó al castaño mientras lo miraba con un puchero. Bufó mientras rodeaba la cintura del castaño con sus brazos.

\- A veces no te soporto - susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo con suavidad.

Donghyuck se derritió bajo su toque, una mano cogiendo la camiseta del pelinegro y otra subió hasta coger el pelo de la nuca del mayor y tirar lligeramente para sacarle un jadeo.

\- Me adoras.

Mark rodó los ojos y tiró del castaño para que salieran del ascensor y del edificio. Andaron durante unos cinco minutos, atravesando callejuelas y cruzando frente a edificios abandonados que el castaño no había visto nunca.

\- Vale, no está muy lejos pero aún así es un poco molesto llegar.

\- ¿Por qué?

Mark no contestó pero tampoco hizo falta, un par de minutos después estaban frente a una gran valla de metal oxidado rodeada por arbustos salvajes.

\- Tenemos que cruzar por aquí.

\- ¿No?

\- Sí.

\- No lo veo - hizo una mueca sin apartar la vista de la valla que podía alcanzar los dos metros y medio sin ningún problema, sumado a que la parte de arriba tenía parte de los metales sobresaliendo y con una pinta bastante intimidante.

\- Porque es por aquí - se acercó hasta la valla y apartó uno de los arbustos para revelar un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una persona si se agachaba.

\- Bueno, podría ser peor - susurró para sí mismo mientras pasaba por el agujero.

Mark pasó justo después que él y lo cogió de la mano con una sonrisa mientras lo guiaba hasta el puente que tenían a pocos metros. Con la oscuridad de la noche acechándolos era difícil distinguir a las personas a lo lejos pero Mark se movía con confianza, sin necesidad de luz para ver a dónde se dirigía.

\- Tengo que presentarte a varias personas - le explicó el pelinegro.

Una sonrisa surcó la cara del menor al instante simplemente por ver a Mark con los ojos brillantes mientras le explicaba a quién se podían encontrar.

\- ¡Prince! - escucharon un grito a lo lejos.

Mark se giró al instante, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

\- Vamos - tiró de él hasta llegar a tumulto de personas que había bajo el puente -. ¡Felix!

Un joven rubio y delgado se giró ante el grito y con una sonrisa les indicó que se acercaran.

\- Creí que ibas a llegar tarde y me estaba preparando para patearte el culo - fue su saludo.

Donghyuck se aguantó la risa, era cómico ver cómo un chico tan bonito y pequeño como Felix podía llegar a tener una voz tan grave y un lenguaje tan vulgar.

\- Como si pudieras conmigo, iluso. Este es Hyuck, mi novio - lo presentó con una sonrisa.

Felix frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo antes de acercarse y decirle en voz baja.

\- Que no te deje engañar con esa cara bonita, mereces algo mejor- el rubio se apartó mientras Mark trató de alcanzarlo con un puñetazo -. Es broma, es broma - trató de tranquilizarlo -. ¿Has venido a pelear o a ver? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, no - negó varias veces -, vengo a ver al pobre iluso que piensa que puede ganar a mi novio.

Felix chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa.

\- Me gustas, espero verte más por aquí, pero ahora - miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda - es hora de empezar.

Mark se inclinó para poder hablarle al oído sin que nadie más lo escuchara.

\- Ahora vas a ver la diferencia entre Felix normal y Felix presentador.

El rubio carraspeó y se sacó un micrófono de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y lo encendió.

\- A ver, mierdosos, acercaos, el Todopoderoso está hablando - la gente se acercó rodando los ojos y con insultos en voz baja -. ¡Trozos de mierda, vamos a ver un puto combate y como no os animeis va a ser una pelea entre mi pie y vuestros culos! ¡Acercaos y apostar!

\- ¿El Todopoderoso? - preguntó divertido en voz baja.

\- Dice que si los luchadores tienen nombres, él también - la pareja rió mientras veían al rubio insultar a todo el mundo que se le ponía por delante.

\- Ahora que ya tengo vuestra atención puedo deciros que hoy va a pelear Prince - la multitud empezó a soltar silbidos y aplausos - contra Seo. Ahora, trogloditas, tenéis dos minutos para apostar y hacerme de oro antes de que se empiecen a pegar como idiotas.

Mark rodó los ojos mientras que Donghyuck reía entre dientes a su lado.

Observaron cómo la gente empezó a apostar, el dinero moviéndose de unas manos a otras mientras apuestan eran gritadas, hasta que algo pareció conectar dentro de la mente del castaño.

\- ¿Seo? ¿De Johnny Seo? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí - respondió despreocupado mientras se vendaba de forma cuidadosa las manos para no romperse los nudillos peleando -, pero tranquilo, le he ganado antes - le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando vió la cara preocupada de su novio.

\- ¿No fue Seo el que usó una navaja la última vez y te dejó hecho mierda durante dos semanas? - preguntó de forma retórica.

\- Esta vez será distinto, te lo aseguro. Después de eso Felix se puso mucho mas serio sobre cumplir el reglamento. No dejará que me pase nada, soy su mejor competidor.

Donghyuck no estaba convencido pero asintió de forma dudosa y dejó un beso en los labios del pelinegro antes de dejarlo ir hasta el ring que se había creado de forma improvisada. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desearle suerte antes de que la voz de Felix volviera a llenar el silencio de la noche.

\- Ya es suficiente, besugos, acercaos a disfrutar de este espectáculo de trogloditas - gritó Felix al micrófono, haciendo que fruncieran el ceño ante el ruido repentino -. Brutos sin cerebro, ya sabéis las normas - levantó un segundo la vista para hacerle una señal a Donghyuck y que se acercara hasta él, en cuanto estuvo junto a él, retrocedió unos pasos - así que pelead como si se os fuera el sueldo en ello.

Donghyuck nunca había visto una pelea, al menos no nada más allá de dos borrachos en la calle gritándose o ver a Jaemin y Renjun jugando a mario kart, por eso le pareció bastante impresionante en enfrentamiento entre Johnny y Mark.

Mark se cubrió con cuidado y eso le sirvió para bloquear el golpe que Johnny le lanzó directo a la mandíbula. Mark aprovechó para atacar, apuntando al costado del contrario y dándole con toda su fuerza. Johnny gruñó y se separó un par de pasos para recomponerse.

\- Eso ha tenido que doler - susurró Donghyuck para sí mismo.

Felix se giró a mirarlo, visiblemente aburrido con la situación.

\- Después de ver cien de estas ya no es muy impresionante.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues viniendo?

\- ¿No está claro? El dinero - movió un fajo de billetes a la altura de su cara -. Unas cuantas de estas al mes y me voy apañando.

Donghyuck devolvió su atención a la pelea cuando escuchó a la multitud gritar especialmente alto. Mark había lanzado un ataque contra el pómulo de Johnny que había conseguido tumbarlo durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Ha ganado? - preguntó Hyuck al rubio.

Felix se acercó al círculo y se agachó para estar a la altura de Johnny.

\- ¿Puedes seguir? - le preguntó tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Johnny lo miró de mala manera y se levantó solo, rechazando la mano del rubio. Escupió en el suelo parte de la sangre que tenía en la boca y volvió a su posición de defensa.

\- Claro que puedo seguir, no soy débil - le respondió casi gruñendo.  
Felix rodó los ojos.

\- La pelea sigue - anunció al micrófono, sacando una ovación de la multitud. Se retiró de vuelta hasta estar junto al castaño -. Estoy harto de chicos con masculinidad frágil que se creen lo mejor del mundo - le susurró de forma cómplice -. ¿Y tú qué?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido amarrar al Prince? - le preguntó curioso sin apartar la mirada de la pelea por si tenía que intervenir.

\- Nos conocimos hace unos meses y - se encogió de hombros - no sé, surgió.

\- Pues, Haechan, has conseguido lo que muchas llevan intentando años, enhorabuena - le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Haechan? - el castaño frunció el ceño confuso por el nombre.

\- Si vas a venir por aquí a menudo, aunque no pelees, vas a necesitar un nombre. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que la pelea va a terminar.

Donghyuck se giró a mirar la pelea y Felix tenía razón, Johnny estaba visiblemente herido y cansado y, pese a que había un par de golpes en Mark que se convertirían en hematomas, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final.

Mark soltó un puñetazo contra el pómulo del alto y, como la vez anterior, consiguió tumbarlo.

Felix entró en el ring improvisado y empezó a contar junto al resto de espectadores, Johnny se intentó levantar un par de veces sin éxito.

Cuando llegaron a diez, el rubio carraspeó al micrófono para que le prestaran atención.

\- Otra noche más, Prince se lleva la corona - levantó uno de los brazos del pelinegro, haciendo que todo el mundo rompiera en silbidos y gritos de ánimo.

Mark reía encantado, agachó la mirada hasta el castaño que también gritaba por él y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Donghyuck corrió hasta saltar sobre sus brazos, siendo cogido al aire, y rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas.

\- ¡Has ganado! - exclamó emocionado dejando un beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Y por qué suenas tan sorprendido? - preguntó con un falso enfado.

\- Idiota - volvió a besarlo, sus manos acunando las mejillas del pelinegro.

Un carraspeo hizo que se separaran, girándose a mirar al rubio que los miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- Estamos en público y tú - señaló a Mark con un dedo acusador - aún tienes que ganar tu parte antes de irte.

Mark sonrió ligeramente incómodo y bajó al castaño con lentitud enlazando sus manos.

\- Claro, perdón - se disculparon.

Trataron de hacerse paso entre la multitud, siendo frenados cada pocos pasos por alguien que quería felicitar al pelinegro. Una mano pequeña se hizo paso entre la gente hasta agarrar a Mark por la muñeca y tirar de él, sacándolo de la gente.

\- Gracias - admitió Donghyuck.

\- Vamos a por vuestro dinero y ya podéis iros a casa a celebrar.

[...]

\- ¿No podemos esperar a llegar a casa? - preguntó Donghyuck.

Estaban en el ascensor del edificio del pelinegro y, nada más cerrar la puerta del ascensor, Mark se había lanzado a besarlo; lo que los llevaba a la situación actual: Donghyuck con una pierna alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y este pegado a él completamente, una mano debajo de su camiseta acariciando su pecho mientras dejaba marcas por sus clavículas.

\- Es mi celebración - habló lo suficientemente alto para que las palabras resonaran por todo el ascensor.

\- Estoy seguro que tu celebración puede esperar a que no nos pillen - cogió las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas y las apartó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente en un reto de miradas.

\- En cuanto cruces la puerta eres mío.  
La mirada del castaño se relajó, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

\- Soy tuyo siempre - se inclinó hasta dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios y se separaron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Mark cogió a Donghyuck de la cadera y se lo echó sobre el hombro, el castaño reía mientras Mark trataba de abrir la puerta sin tirarlo.

\- Artemis, no es el momento - trató el pelinegro mientras el perro saltaba a su alrededor, recibiéndolos.

Mark tuvo que bajar al castaño cuando el perro casi los tiró en un intento de que le hicieran caso.

\- Ya está, Artemis, ya está - hablaba Donghyuck mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro con cariño.

Mark sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y miró la hora.

\- Chico, es tu hora de salir. Creí que era más temprano - susurró para sí mismo mientras iba a buscar la correa.

\- Creo que tu celebración va a tener que esperar - dijo el castaño de forma burlona.

\- ¿Preparas la cena mientras lo saco? - le preguntó mientras le ponía la correa a Artemis.

\- Claro - Donghyuck se levantó del sofá donde se había acomodado y se dirigió a la cocina -. ¿Quieres algo en particular o gastamos las sobras?

Mark hizo una mueca pensativa mientras valoraba las opciones.

\- Saca las sobras, si no se van a poner malas.

\- Pues no tardeis mucho, la cena estará lista en un rato.

\- Vamos, Artemis. Ahora volvemos, te quiero - dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

\- Tened cuidado. Yo también te quiero - fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas.

Y durante un segundo se quedó allí, de pie, pensando en lo feliz que era. Nunca habría llegado a imaginar que su vida podría ser eso: una casa con alguien que te quiere y te espera para cenar todas las noches y la familia que podía formar con él. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Nadie le iba a quitar eso, nadie.

[...]

\- Queréis más al perro que a mí - se quejó Mark bromeando.

\- Artemis no nos da susto ni nos puede levantar con una sola mano - razonó Jisung desde el sofá.

\- Porque aún es muy pequeño, dadme unos meses y lo hará.

Estaban en casa de Jaemin como era costumbre y nada más llegar, toda la atención había recaído en Artemis como ya era costumbre.

\- Mark hyung tiene razón - habló Jaemin desde el sofá individual - la mitad de vuestra galería a estas alturas son fotos de Artemis.

Jeno se giró a mirarlo ofendido.

\- Claro, ignoremos tu mental breakdown de hace una semana sobre cómo "los niños crecen muy rápido" cuando en verdad te referías a Artemis - replicó Jeno burlándose del pelirrosa.

Jaemin abrió la boca para replicar pero no dijo nada cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la razón.

\- Puede ser - admitió en voz baja y de brazos cruzados, visiblemente molesto por haber sido pillado.

Mark rió al ver cómo la pareja seguía soltándose pullas mientras eran completamente ignorados por Renjun, que hacía oídos sordos a sus novios.

Un peso muerto cayó sobre Mark, sacándole el aire al pillarlo desprevenido. Donghyuck se reacomodó al ver que estaba haciéndole daño y se quedó sentado en su regazo, cogiendo las manos del pelinegro y haciendo que lo abrazara.

\- Mimos - exigió en voz baja.

Mark dejó un beso en la sien del castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿También me quieres por mi perro? - le preguntó bromeando.

Donghyuck rió entre dientes.

\- Es un punto a tu favor, no vamos a engañarnos, pero creo que tú estás más enamorado de Artemis que nadie aquí.  
\- Tonterías. Jaemin me lo robaba si pudiera.

\- ¿Seguro? - Donghyuck se giró para mirarlo con una ceja alzada, Mark asintió efusivamente -. Supongo que entonces no tendrás problema en dejarme tu móvil un segundito - Mark alzó una ceja extrañado pero le tendió su móvil sin comentar nada. El castaño lo desbloqueó y entró a la galería -. Explica esto entonces.

Decenas de fotos de Artemis a lo largo de los meses se escondían en una carpeta del móvil del pelinegro.

Mark notó sus orejas calientes conforme se enrojecían, avergonzado de haber sido pillado

Mark notó sus orejas calientes conforme se enrojecían, avergonzado de haber sido pillado.

\- Vale, puede que tenga una carpeta solo de fotos de Artemis pero eso no prueba nada, también tengo una carpeta con fotos tuyas - todas las cabezas de la sala se giraron hacia él -. ¿Qué?

\- Suena a acosador - canturreó Renjun.

\- Me da igual a lo que suene. ¡Yo quiero verlas! - saltó Chenle.

Hubo un pánico colectivo de unos cinco segundos cuando el chino se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta el móvil de Mark, tropezando con Renjun y Jisung en su camino. Vieron al pelinaranja caer a cámara lenta hasta caer sobre las piernas del castaño.

Durante uno buenos diez segundos nadie se atrevió ni a respirar.

\- ¿Ha muerto? - preguntó Jisung con suavidad.

Donghyuck se inclinó para poder mirar al chino en su totalidad y le dio un ligero toque en la cabeza.

\- ¿Lele?

\- Jaemin, creo que te he manchado la alfombra - fue lo primero que escucharon del pelinaranja.

Los suspiros de alivios fueron cortados por el grito del pelirrosa.

\- Zhong Chenle, ¿qué demonios has hecho? - le gritó mientras era sujetado por Jeno.

Chenle se incorporó, dejando ver a la pareja que tenía enfrente su nariz sangrante.

Mark levantó al castaño de su regazo y lo dejó en el sofá para agacharse junto a Chenle y revisar si tenía más heridas en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Te duele mucho, Lele? - le preguntó con cariño mientras le limpiaba la sangre que le caía por la cara y parte del cuello con su propia camiseta -. Pequeño, coge pañuelos o algo para parar la hemorragia - le pidió sin mirarlo.

Dongyuck tardó un segundo de más en hacerle caso, demasiado enfocado en lo mono que estaba el pelinegro ayudando a Chenle.

Le tendió un paquete de pañuelos que el pelinegro se dio prisa en abrir y usar para limpiar al pelinaranja y tratar de hacer que parase la hemorragia.

\- ¿Soy yo o también os pone cachondos verlo así? - susurró Renjun sin apartar la mirada de Mark.

El pelinegro se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada, manos manchadas de sangre y camiseta caída por uno de sus hombros igualmente cubierta en sangre. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el castaño se le adelantó.

\- Tienes literalmente dos novios, ¿y eliges ir a por el mío? - preguntó falsamente molesto. Se giró hacia Jeno y Jaemin -. Ya sabéis, a la próxima lo haceis cubiertos en sangre.

\- Oye - todos se giraron al escuchar la voz pastosa de Chenle -, sigo queriendo ver las fotos.

\- ¡Primero me pagas la alfombra!

[...]

\- Al final no he podido verlas.

Mark se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada sin entender de qué hablaba.

Estaban en la casa del pelinegro preparándose para ir a la cama; Donghyuck con una camiseta ancha estaba metido en la cama con Artemis en su regazo, Mark tumbado a su lado mirando instagram.

\- ¿Ver el qué? Si ya hemos tenido un espectáculo con Chenle sangrando y Jaemin gritando.

\- Pero no he podido ver las fotos - le hizo ojitos de cachorro con una mueca triste.

Mark bloqueó su móvil y se giró a mirar a su novio con seriedad.

\- ¿De verdad quieres verlas?

\- ¡Claro! Tengo que saber qué le enseñas a la gente cuando hablas de mí.

\- ¿Y quién dice que le hable de ti a la gente?

La cara ofendida del castaño no tenía precio y Mark no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Retráctate ahora que puedes o duermes en el sofá.

\- ¡Es mi casa!

\- ¿Y? - ambos rompieron en carcajadas, calmando la situación al instante -. Ahora en serio, quiero verlas. Porfi plis, hyung.

Donghyuck había ganado con esa última frase y lo sabía incluso antes de que Mark aceptase. No solía llamarlo hyung, demasiado acostumbrado a motes cariñosos o simplemente llamarlo por su nombre. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el pelinegro tendido a sus pies solo por una palabrita.

\- No te rías - puchereó.

\- Nunca - lo trató de tranquilizar con una sonrisa.

Mark se acomodó entre los brazos abiertos del castaño, con cuidado de dejar un hueco para que Artemis no se tuviera que mover. Con el móvil entre ellos, abrió la galería y entró a la carpeta que tenía nombrada como “pequeño♡”.

Donghyuck estaba en silencio mirando cada una de las fotos que Mark iba pasando. Una hilera de fotos de él lo recibían: Donghyuck recién levantado cocinando y cantando, Donghyuck concentrado en uno de sus libros mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, tomando un batido en una cafetería.

\- Hay algunas que no puedo enseñar mientras Artemis esté aquí. No creo que sea bueno que vea a uno de sus padres desnudo - Mark notó su pecho contraerse cuando el castaño se rió, encantado de que no lo juzgase.

\- Salgo precioso en estas fotos - Donghyuck se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -. Me refiero, haces las fotos muy bien y son tan... bonitas.

\- Tengo que decir que hay unas cuentas que tenía pensado imprimir y colgar por la casa.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? - preguntó entre impresionado y sorprendido -. ¿Y cuáles van a ser?

\- Estas son mis favoritas - le enseñó las que tenía marcada con un pequeño corazón - porque estás precioso cuando no te das cuenta de que no te estoy mirando.

\- Markus Lee, como sigas diciendo esas cosas tan bonitas voy a hacer cosas muy impuras contigo, y no me va a importar que Artemis esté aquí delante - le amenazó mientras se inclinaba para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- Artemis, fuera - le ordenó mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre el castaño, subiendo las manos hasta acunar su cara.

Y mientras se besaban, el teléfono de Mark yacía olvidado sobre la cama, dejando ver el fondo de pantalla del pelinegro.

Y mientras se besaban, el teléfono de Mark yacía olvidado sobre la cama, dejando ver el fondo de pantalla del pelinegro: una foto de ellos dos en una de sus primeras citas besándose junto al río.


	7. capítulo 7: the reasons I fucked up this time and ways you can do better

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Donghyuck había visto a Mark pelear por primera vez y ya era una parte de su rutina, aunque parecía más una custodia compartida: se quedaba con Jaemin de lunes a jueves pero en el momento que la campana que anunciaba el final del día sonaba, era completamente de Mark hasta el lunes (aunque los sábados solían pasarlos todos juntos en lo que Jeno había bautizado como "día de visita familiar").

Como todos los viernes, Donghyuck estaba entre la multitud animando a su novio mientras ganaba la pelea semanal. Felix a su lado, insultaba a todo el mundo que tuviera a la vista no más alto que un murmullo y él no podía evitar reírse, en ese tiempo había conseguido una estable amistad con el rubio.

El castaño se perdió un golpe especialmente fuerte que lanzó Mark contra su oponente porque alguien lo había agarrado del brazo, obligándolo a girarse y encarar al desconocido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - o no tan desconocido, porque estaba cara a cara con Taeil.

\- Hyuck, tenemos que hablar. Por favor - siguió intentando cuando vio la indecisión en los ojos del castaño.

\- No sé si es el momento adecuado - miró por encima del hombro para ver cómo Mark encajaba un golpe en la barriga de su contrincante y por la sonrisa burlona que tenía, no quedaba mucho para que terminara el combate.

\- Será un minuto, por favor - Donghyuck asintió y esperó a que siguiera hablando -. Sé que lo nuestro no acabó bien y fue por mi culpa, solo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado y espero que en algún punto podamos volver a ser algo más que dos personas que no se hablan, me refiero a amigos - se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de desconcierto del castaño.

\- Tengo que admitir que no fue la mejor ruptura pero hubo muchos momentos buenos y te quise durante mucho tiempo - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Un abrazo de despedida es mucho pedir?

\- Es un lujo que te voy a permitir, pero no te acostumbres - bromeó con una sonrisa.

Y tan metido estaba en la conversación que no escuchó a Felix nombrando a Mark vencedor, ni cuando Mark lo esperó para su acostumbrado abrazo de la victoria. No fue hasta que una mano en su nuca lo apartó de Taeil que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

\- Donghyuck - la voz gélida de Mark le puso la piel de gallina y ahí fue cuando empezó a sentirse culpable por haberse perdido la victoria de su novio.

\- Mark - trató de empezar la disculpa pero la mano en su nuca apretó ligeramente y no se atrevió a seguir hablando.

\- Vamos a casa, Hyuck - le dijo muy serio.

Quería decirle algo, no tenía muy claro el qué pero quería hablar con él y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, disculparse por haberse perdido parte de la pelea y pedirle que fueran a celebrarlo como normalmente hacían. Sin embargo, solo se quedó callado mientras la mano en su nuca lo guiaba a través de la multitud, haciéndose paso para salir.

\- ¡Idiota! - gritó Felix a lo lejos, y sin necesidad de mirarlo, Hyuck sabía que Felix solo iba a enfadar más a su novio - ¡Te dejas el dinero!

Felix se abrió paso entre la gente sin preocuparse si empujaba a quien hubiera en su camino hasta acercarse con un fajo de billetes, murmurando que Mark estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco. 

\- Déjanos a solas un segundo - le pidió Mark con calma, pero aún podía ver su tensión en los hombros. Aún no había dado ni diez pasos cuando escuchó el inicio de la discusión -. Felix, yo te dejé al chico para que lo vigilaras.

\- Y yo lo he estado vigilando estas últimas semanas - dijo como si fuera evidente.

\- Hoy ha desaparecido de tu vista durante un rato y ni te has dado cuenta. No solo eso, ha estado con la persona de la que necesitaba que lo alejaras.

Donghyuck quería intervenir pero, pese a que Mark no subía el tono, lo notaba cada vez más enfadado y Felix no era conocido por su paciencia infinita así que no se extrañó cuando el rubio empezó a ponerse rojo de ira.

\- Tu novio es lo suficientemente mayor para hablar con quien le entre en gana y no me vengas con tu posesividad, Lee - le dijo cuando vio que Mark quería intervenir -, ambos sabemos que es capaz de pelear y nadie en estas peleas habría dejado que le pasase nada. Y no habría sido por ti, habría sido porque este chico se ha ganado la confianza de todo el mundo estas últimas semanas mientras tú te dedicabas a repartir puñetazos. Así que deja de ser un idiota porque deberías estar contento de tener un novio tan maravilloso y estar por ahí celebrando en vez de enfadarte por tonterías - le gritó a última frase, evidentemente molesto.

Le dejó el fajo de billetes en las manos y se dio la vuelta volviendo con el resto de personas, pisando con fuerza para hacer ver más aún su enfado.

Mark se quedó allí, viendo a Felix alejarse aún sujetando el dinero. No fue hasta que Donghyuck le cogió la mano que reaccionó: guardando el dinero en la chaqueta y aferrándose a la mano del castaño con fuerza y lo pegó a su lado.

Anduvieron hasta la casa del pelinegro, pero ninguno habló hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron enfrente suya.

\- ¿Qué hacía allí? - fue lo primero que preguntó Mark, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, demasiado ocupado en los detalles del suelo del ascensor.

\- Venía a disculparse y pedirme que fuéramos amigos - Mark bufó, no creyendo una sola palabra -. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? - preguntó a la defensiva.

\- Perdón, ¿debería dejar de molestarme que el gilipollas de tu ex novio trate de acercarse a ti? - preguntó irónico.

Donghyuck se giró a encarar al pelinegro, molesto.

\- No tienes vela en este entierro, es mi ex, no el tuyo.

\- It is my place to talk, eras tú el que estaba llorando la noche que nos conocimos por él - habló con rapidez, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en inglés, pero tampoco es que importase porque el castaño estaba acostumbrado.

\- Han pasado siete meses de eso, las cosas han cambiado. Él ha cambiado. Joder, hasta yo he cambiado.

\- That doesn't mean shit! - respiró hondo, sabiendo que no estaba siendo racional - Hyuck, no puedes simplemente olvidar todo el pasado por unas palabras y un abrazo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el castaño salió echando humo por las orejas. Abrió la puerta con su propia copia de la llave y entró, demasiado enfadado para hacerle caso a Artemis.

Mark entró justo después, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Sin embargo, su humor cambió cuando vio a Artemis llorar por el fuerte ruido. Sin importarle nada más, se agachó para abrazar al cachorro que ya le costaba coger, ¿quién iba a pensar que crecería tanto en solo dos meses?

\- No puedes decirme qué debo hacer o no con una relación que ha sido mía. No es algo que vayamos a discutir - le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador -. Así que deja de actuar como un niño chico porque sé que todo esto es porque no te cae bien y que te molesta que le hiciera caso a él durante tu noche.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó al ver que el castaño volvía a coger las llaves de donde lasa había dejado tiradas.

\- Estoy muy enfadado así que voy a dar una vuelta y me llevo a Artemis. Espero que cuando vuelva puedas admitir tus errores - y con eso enganchó la correa al collar de Artemis y salió del apartamento.

Mark dejó salir un gruñido cuando la puerta se cerró y decidió que mirarla fijamente no iba a solucionar nada, sobretodo porque llevaba haciéndolo tres minutos y empezaba a sentir el cansancio de la pelea en sus músculos. Una ducha era tan buena opción como cualquier otra y como intuía que a Donghyuck aún le quedaba una media hora antes de volver, mejor aprovecharlos haciendo algo útil.

Después de la ducha se dedicó a ir curando sus heridas y fue mientras que se ponía crema anti hematomas en el pecho que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Se estaba enfadando con su novio: el chico al que conoció de fiesta y se fió de él desde el primer momento, con el que se fue a ver las estrellas en su primera cita, con el que llevaba viviendo casi un mes; ¿y todo por hablar con su ex novio? 

Cuanto más lo pensaba más cuenta se daba de que estaba comportando como un idiota. Donghyuck tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado, ellos estaban juntos y eso no era por azar.

Se tiró en la cama para descansar hasta que regresara el castaño, permitiéndose quejarse por las heridas que aún no se habían terminado de formar.

Donghyuck abrió la puerta cinco minutos después, las patas de Artemis resonando por todo el apartamento hasta encontrarlo y lanzarse sobre él en busca de mimos.

\- Artemis, duele - trató de advertir mientras el cachorro clavaba las garras en su pecho.

\- Él también te está castigando por lo que me has hecho - dijo el castaño desde la puerta del dormitorio, no había maldad en su voz pero Mark sentía la necesidad de disculparse aún así.

\- Hyuck - empezó mirándolo con sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

El castaño se tumbó a su lado, ambos cara a cara.

\- Lo sé - le dijo sonriendo mientras cogía una de sus manos.

Mark agachó la mirada a sus manos unidas.

\- De verdad que lo siento, no pretendía enfadarme tanto y menos por esa tontería pero cuando lo vi solo pensaba en lo triste que estabas el día que te conocí - levantó la mano a la altura de su boca y la besó -. No quiero verte así nunca más.

\- Artemis, fuera - el perro levantó la cabeza, parece que lo entendió porque se bajó de la cama y fue hasta el salón con paso rápido -. Ahora es cuando nos reconciliamos bien.

\- Mm, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? - preguntó sugerente mientras ayudaba al castaño a subirse en su regazo.

\- Estás tan guapo cuando estás herido - al castaño se le ponían los ojos de corazones al repasar las heridas aún formándose en el pecho y las clavículas del moreno -. Puede que yo también decida hacerte daño.

[...]

\- ¿Ves lo que te dije? En momentos como estos es cuando renta lo de tener moto - decía Donghyuck mientras iba en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta de Jisung.

\- Pues sí que vendría bien porque estamos hartos de tener que ir a por vosotros - se quejó Chenle que iba unos metros por detrás -. Mark hyung, ya podía ponerse a dieta, que cuesta tirar de tus músculos.

\- ¡Chenle, pedalea más rápido que no llegamos!

\- Ya te quiero verte a ti llevando a Mark hyung - le gritó enfadado a Jisung mientras lo veía alejarse cada vez más.

\- Lele, tiene parte de razón, era una emergencia - trató de razonar el mayor de todos.

\- Pero es Jaemin. Las emergencias de Jaemin no son emergencias de verdad porque...

\- ¿No os he dicho que era una emergencia? ¡Ya podíais correr más! - gritó Jaemin desde el porche de su casa.

Chenle suspiró antes de empezar a pedalear con fuerza los últimos metros que quedaban hasta la casa del pelirrosa. Dejaron las bicicletas tiradas en el jardín de Jaemin y corrieron hasta el interior de la casa para acomodarse en el salón.

\- ¿Cuál era la emergencia? - preguntó Jisung desde el suelo.

\- Mi padre viene.

El salón se volvió mudo, todos mirando al pelirrosa asombrados.

\- ¿Qué? - Donghyuck fue el primero en hablar - No sé vosotros - dijo dirigiéndose al resto - pero yo llevo como tres años sin ver al señor Na.

\- Tranquilo, si yo tampoco - dijo Jaemin sentándose en el regazo de Jeno -. Normalmente viene por navidad y año nuevo y manda dinero cada mes, pero lo de involucrarse en mi vida es algo nuevo. Al parecer mi madre le ha dicho que tengo pareja y quiere venir a conocer a mi novia.

\- ¿Novia? - le preguntó Renjun ofendido.

\- Mi padre es - miró a Donghyuck en busca de las palabras indicadas.

\- Un mierda - completó el castaño.

\- ¡Hyuck! ¡No puedes decir eso de su padre! - lo regañó Mark.

\- No, tiene razón. Mi padre es homófobo y un mierda en general.

El castaño estaba sentado en el suelo entre las piernas del pelinegro y se movió para mirarlo diciendo "te lo dije". Mark simplemente le tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de ignorar la satisfacción que tenía el menor al saber que tenía la razón.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Jeno con un deje triste. Aún no sabía cómo se posicionaba Jaemin con su padre y, si por un casual quería agradarle, eso significaría que su relación iba a terminar.

\- Tenemos dos opciones: o vestir a Renjun de chica o prepararnos para la paliza que nos va a dar mi padre - dijo con humor.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que disfrazarse Renjun de chica? ¿Y yo? - preguntó Jeno.

\- Jeno, cielo, ni con una tonelada de maquillaje podríamos ocultar tus músculos - le dijo Renjun con suavidad, intentando quitarle el disgusto al rubio platino.

Jeno hizo un puchero que Renjun besó, haciendo que el resto de los presentes hicieran falsas muecas de asco.

\- Pues queda prepararnos para la pelea del siglo.

\- No seas dramático, Chenle.

\- Lo más fácil es meter al señor Na en la misma habitación que Mark y apostar, podríamos ganar mucho dinero - siguió hablando el chino sobre sus planes.

\- ¡Chenle! - regañó Jeno.

\- No, no, creo que es un buen plan.

\- ¡Jaemin! - volvió a regañar el rubio platino.

[...]

Mark tenía bastante claro que quien estuviera llamando a su puerta a las siete de la mañana un domingo iba a irse con un ojo morado. Abrió la puerta malhumorado y con Artemis en brazos ya que el perro no dejaba de ladrarle a la puerta y no se callaba a menos que recibiera cariño.

\- Wow - fue su recibimiento.

\- Jaemin, no son horas - se quejó dejando al cachorro en el suelo para que fuera a saludar al pelirrosa.

Jaemin acarició al cachorro en la cabeza, viendo como Artemis desaparecía una vez que había conseguido los mimos que quería.

\- Vengo a que me enseñes a pelear y puede que a mirarte un poco mientras sigas sin camiseta.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara para quitarse el cansancio.

\- Creo que me he perdido algo.

\- Mi padre viene, lo más probable es que haga alguna estupidez y quiero estar preparado para tumbarlo si es necesario.

\- Nana, no te voy a ayudar a cometer un parricidio.

\- No seas dramático - dijo el pelirrosa quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano - no necesito matarlo, con dejarlo inconsciente me basta. Ahora, si me permites.

Apartó al pelinegro con delicadeza y entró en la casa del mayor, entrando al salón y se sentó en el sofá con las manos juntas en una pose inocente.

Mark sacó el teléfono de sus pantalones de baloncesto y le escribió un mensaje a Renjun con rapidez sobre la situación con su novio y se dirigió al pelirrosa.

\- Jaemin, cielo, ¿quieres hablar de esto? - preguntó con suavidad mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De que mi padre es un trozo de mierda ausente en mi vida que ha tratado de rellenar el hueco que ha dejado con dinero y ahora debe sentirme mal así que va a hacer como que se interesa por mi vida durante una noche para calmar su conciencia?

Mark se inclinó a abrazarlo, disfrutando cuando el pelirrosa se derritió entre sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Lo sé - lo trató de reconfortar cuando notó las lágrimas de Jaemin mojar su cuello -. Si alguien te va a entender sobre familias de mierda somos nosotros, pero tampoco es plan de ir a pegarle.

\- Pero se lo tiene ganado - habló Jaemin con voz pastosa.

\- Lo sé, Nana - cogió al pelirrosa sin esfuerzo apenas y lo colocó en su regazo -. No podemos ir pegándole a la gente así porque sí, aunque se lo tengan ganado.

\- Pero tú estás muy fuerte y seguro que podrías con él, me harías muy feliz - intentó por última vez.

\- ¿Y si en vez de pegar a tu padre te hago unas palomitas y vemos una peli? 

El pelirrosa sacó la cabeza de su escondite y con un puchero, asintió.

\- ¿Tienes las películas de winnie the pooh? - pidió, su voz aún tristona.

\- Tengo la del heffalump, ¿te sirve?

\- Me encanta el heffalump - se movió para dejar que el pelinegro se levantase del sofá y abrazó un cojín con fuerza.

Mark encendió la televisión y le dejó el mando a Jaemin para que eligiera lo que quisiese y fue a preparar palomitas.

\- ¿Te gustan las patatas? - le preguntó asomándose desde la cocina.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- ¿Los pelotazos? - le enseñó la bolsa.

\- Mark - se giró en el sofá para mirarlo directamente -, creo que me estás enamorando.

El pelinegro rió enternecido, sentándose en el sofá y dejando un beso en la cabeza del menor.

\- Anda, vamos a ver "Winnie the pooh".

[...]

Donghyuck estaba tirado en el sofá con los brazos en alto para sostener un libro que estaba leyendo tranquilamente, enfrente suya Mark estaba sentado en el suelo inclinado sobre la mesa del salón donde tenía hojas y libros repartidos que consultaba a cada rato.

\- Como tenga que dar fundamentos del arte un solo año más voy a tirarme de un barranco - se quejó el pelinegro clavando la cabeza en la mesa.

Donghyuck se apoyó el libro en el pecho y se giró a mirar de reojo a su novio.

\- Creía que era una asignatura solo de primero.

\- Con suerte no tendré que darla en la carrera, pero en bachillerato aún tengo que estudiarla - habló con la cabeza aún en la mesa.

Donghyuck se levantó y se sentó detrás del pelinegro con las piernas abiertas, abrazando al mayor desde atrás y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Vamos a hacer algo y así te despejas. Ya volverás luego con esos deberes del demonio.

Mark murmuró algo sobre no poder parar hasta que terminase los deberes. Donghyuck se levantó y volvió al sofá a leer.

Mark suspiró, conociendo al castaño se había molestado ligeramente pero se lo podía ganar con facilidad. Lo observó durante un par de segundos mientras el menor fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - le preguntó apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

\- Una de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes - dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro -, pero no sé por qué demonios decidí leerlo en inglés y me estoy dando cuenta de que no sé ni pronunciar la mitad de estas palabras.

\- A ver, déjame ayudarte - tendió una mano para que le diera el libro.

Donghyuck se puso de lado apoyado sobre un brazo para ver mejor a su novio, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente como hacía cada vez que se concentraba.

\- Esta misma, mira, rural - señaló la palabra.

\- No, no, se pronuncia rural - le dijo lentamente.

\- Rural - volvió a intentar el castaño sin terminar de conseguirlo.

Mark se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, cara a cara con el castaño.

\- Rural.

\- Rural - el castaño frunció el ceño cuando el pelinegro negó ligeramente.

\- Lo estás pronunciando mal. Mira, tienes que colocar así la lengua - sin pensarlo dos veces metió el pulgar en la boca del castaño, presionando el pulgar contra la lengua del menor.

Donghyuck lo miró sorprendido pero sin atreverse a moverse. Durante un par de segundos se quedaron así: el castaño ligeramente incorporado con la boca medio abierta y el pelinegro sujetándolo por la barbilla con el pulgar aún en la boca del menor.

Sin aguantar la tentación, Hyuck cerró los labios alrededor del dedo del pelinegro y observó con ojos de cachorro cómo el pelinegro tragaba saliva con pesadez sin despegar los ojos de él.

Mark sacó el dedo de su boca con lentitud, bajando por su barbilla hasta sujetarla y acercarse para besarlo.

\- ¿Estás más relajado? - le preguntó cuando se separaron.

\- Creo que podría relajarme más.

Donghyuck rió contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlo, disfrutando del tacto de la mano de Mark en su mejilla.

\- Anda, vamos a estudiar.

[...]

\- Repíteme porqué estoy haciendo estoy - pidió Mark exasperado.

\- Estás siendo un buen amigo.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que llevar corbata para eso?

Donghyuck se separó de sus prismáticos, mirando a su novio molesto.

\- Porque estás más guapo así, ¿te sirve?

\- Si querías verme en corbata haberlo pedido, sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

El castaño rió ante el movimiento de cejas del mayor y cogió la corbata, tirando de ella hasta que el pelinegro estaba inclinado hacia él, y lo besó.

\- Eres un idiota - murmuró de forma cariñosa entre besos.

\- ¿Sabéis que podemos escuchar todo? - escucharon gritar a Chenle al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Perdón, nos olvidamos de vosotros - se disculpó el castaño.

\- Nos damos cuenta - bufó Jisung por la línea -. Informe de la situación.

\- No se ve nada aún, Jaemin ha puesto su culo gordo en mitad de la ventana - se quejó el castaño.

[...]

\- ¿Es necesario todo esto? - Jeno pasaba el peso de un pie a otro con evidente nerviosismo.

\- No, pero va a ser divertido - Jaemin llevaba todo el día en un subidón de adrenalina que lo hacía ciego al inminente desastre.

\- No se ve nada aún, Jaemin ha puesto su culo gordo en mitad de la ventana - se quejó el castaño.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó el pelirrosa girándose encarando la ventana, aunque no viera a su mejor amigo, sabía que estaba cerca -. No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar cuando...

\- ¡Silencio! - lo interrumpió Jisung - Está llegando.

Todos se cuadraron en sus sitios, Jaemin silenció a sus amigos para que no pudieran intervenir y solo escuchar.

La puerta no tardó más de un minuto en abrirse, el señor Na cruzándola con una cara seria.

\- Buenas, señor Na - intentó empezar Renjun de forma cordial.

\- ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? - preguntó en un tono poco amigable.

\- ¿Vas a sentarte en la mesa y tener una conversación civilizada o vas a criticarme ya? - preguntó Jaemin en el mismo tono frío, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- No empieces con el tono condescendiente - le regañó el mayor mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

\- No empieces con el falso paternalismo - Renjun miraba al pelirrosa en una mezcla de admiración y pánico, nunca había conocido esa faceta del menor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer la sopa ya servida en un incómodo silencio que solo se rompía con el choque de los cubiertos.

\- ¿Puedes pasarme...? - preguntó Jeno varios minutos después.

\- Así que maricón - cortó el señor Na, un Jeno con la mano aún alargada se quedó estático.

\- Sí, maricón - fue la respuesta de Jaemin.

\- ¿Y es este - señaló con evidente asco a Jeno - tu novio?

\- No, no del todo. Ambos son mis novios.

El señor Na frunció el ceño y torció los labios en un intento de contener sus hirientes palabras; Jaemin, por su parte, se dedicó a mirarlo con indiferencia. Jeno y Renjun temblaban nerviosos en sus asientos, intentando parecer calmados.

\- Esto me pasa por dejarte a cargo de tu madre, esa zorra no ha sabido criar más que otra guarra que le pone el culo al primero que pasa.

Jaemin se levantó al instante, su silla resonando contra el suelo, y plantó las manos en la mesa, mandíbula tensa y ojos clavados en el suelo.

\- Retírate ahora mismo si no quieres que tengamos un problema - su voz no fue más alta que un murmullo, pero el veneno era evidente en cada una de las palabras - y ni se te ocurra insultar de nuevo a mi madre.

El señor Na se levantó también y, por un segundo, el parecido entre padre e hijo fue muy notable: la misma nariz, ojos del mismo tono, incluso la forma que tenían de moverse y de pronunciar ciertas palabras; y a la misma vez, no podían ser más diferentes.

\- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, menos aún cuando te juntas con dos maricones chupa pollas que...

El señor Na fue cortado abruptamente cuando el puño de Jaemin se estrelló contra su mandíbula. Jeno y Renjun observaban en una mezcla de asombro y pánico absoluto, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

\- Lo siento Mark hyung, al final le he pegado - dijo para que se entendiera con claridad al otro lado de la línea -. Ahora - se giró a mirar a su padre, que se acariciaba la zona afectada aún conmocionado -, te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que te pegue de nuevo. Y buena suerte intentando denunciarme, tengo pruebas y testigos que dirán que cometiste un delito de odio y yo actué en defensa propia.

Los ojos del señor Na relampaguearon con furia antes de girarse y andar hasta la puerta.

\- Vas a lamentar lo que has hecho, niñato de mierda, esta no será la última - gritaba furioso antes de salir con un portazo.

Jaemin, que lo fue siguiendo para estar seguro de que se iba, se dejó caer en el sofá con cansancio. Jeno se sentó junto a él al segundo y Renjun le siguió poco después, yendo a coger el olvidado teléfono de Jaemin primero.

\- Bueno, creo que esto se merece una fiesta ¿no, chicos? - preguntó quitando el mute del teléfono.

Una reguera de insultos y halagos salieron en tropel del teléfono, la voz aguda de Chenle sobresaliendo; sin embargo, todas ellas eran solapadas por los gritos de Mark.

\- ¿En qué momento, Jaemin? Te dije que no se te ocurriera pegarle y ¡qué demonios! - se cortó a sí mismo -. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, solo necesitamos que afines el golpe y...

\- Mark, no - el castaño intentaba frenarlo.

\- ¿Fiesta? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrosa.

\- Fiesta - coincidieron todos.

[...]

\- Mark, estamos en público - Donghyuck le pegó un pellizco a su novio para que parase.

\- ¿Y no te pone eso? - el pelinegro siguió besando su cuello moviéndose en su sitio para pegarse más al castaño.

Donghyuck gimió pero lo ocultó con una tos cuando vio algunas personas girándose a mirarlo.

\- Vamos a una habitación - pidió el castaño cuando notó una mano entrando en sus calzoncillos.

\- Vamos a bailar - saltó entonces Mark, levantándose y tirando consigo de su novio.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, el pelinegro se pegó al contrario de modo que no había aire que pasara entre ellos. Las manos del mayor se dirigieron a la cintura del castaño, bajando lentamente hasta agarrarlo de las nalgas con fuerza.

\- Mark - lo regañó el castaño no más alto que un susurro.

\- Si eres capaz de quedarte callado, nadie tiene por qué enterarse - le dijo mientras metía una mano en la ropa interior del castaño.

Donghyuck apoyó la frente en el hombro de su novio, mordiendo su camiseta para amortiguar su segundo gemido.

\- Necesito más - pidió el castaño cuando notó un dedo rondando su agujero -, por favor - pidió en un hilo de voz.

\- Así que ahora quieres - rió de forma suave.

Donghyuck gimió cuando notó un dedo entrar en su agujero y rozar su próstata.

\- Esto es porque Taeil está aquí, ¿verdad? - preguntó el castaño dejando besos húmedos por el cuello contrario.

\- Taeil no tiene poder sobre mí - gruñó Mark, separándose ligeramente de su novio.

Cuando Donghyuck lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros, Mark se sintió realmente enfadado así que se separó del castaño y salió de la casa con un "me voy a fumar".

El castaño suspiró, siempre era igual cuando mencionaba a su ex novio, daba igual cuántas veces le asegurase al pelinegro que lo quería este seguía sintiendo que debía poner celoso a Taeil, que era mejor.

Hyuck salió de la casa en busca de su novio. No le hizo falta buscar mucho ya que este tenía un escondite en casa de Jaemin para cuando se enfadaba y necesitaba tiempo a solas. Atravesó el mar de gente que rodeaba la casa del pelirrosa para dirigirse a la parte de atrás donde un pequeño muro de piedra lo esperaba.

\- Nos conocimos aquí - dijo tranquilo el castaño cuando se sentó en el césped, Mark a un metro de él.

\- Me acuerdo, eras un creído por ese entonces - el pelinegro no abrió los ojos, siguió sentado con la cabeza reposando en el muro a su espalda y dando caladas al cigarro cada poco tiempo.

\- No era un creído - se quejó Donghyuck.

\- Creías que todo el mundo estaba a tus pies, un principito - rodó la cabeza sobre sus hombros para poder mirarlo de lado.

\- Y tú tan malote, haciendo como que nadie te importaba.

\- Eso no es verdad, me importaba la gente - Mark frunció el ceño.

\- Es lo que parecía, hasta esa fiesta nunca te había visto hablarle a nadie. Y eso que te tenía echado el ojo.

\- ¿Me espiabas? - preguntó divertido el pelinegro.

\- No lo digas así, no te espiaba. Simplemente que de vez en cuando te echaba un ojo, es decir, no estás nada mal - le guiñó un ojo, sacándole una sonrisa a su novio.

\- ¿Así que me tenías echado el ojo? - Mark se acercó hasta poder besar al castaño con cariño.

Una de sus manos acunaba su mejilla y la otra lo sostenía por la cadera.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te hablé esa noche? Era mi única oportunidad para conseguir el número del chico misterioso.

\- Que suerte entonces que el pollito fuera tan ingenuo.

\- Que suerte.


End file.
